


The Extra Class

by Animefan77_fiction



Category: Haikyuu!!, O.c.'s
Genre: A LOT of gay moments, Angels, Angst, Boy/girl - Freeform, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Food Fight, Girl/Girl, Lots of OC's, M/M, Meme refrences, Multi, Neko's, O.c.'s - Freeform, Prank Wars, Sadness, Sleepovers, Special Abilities, Supernatural - Freeform, Talk about death, Threesome - F/F/M, Traveling, Trust Issues, Twincest, Volleyball, Will Add More Later, boy/boy, evil teacher, friendship build up, funny moments, girl volleyball team - Freeform, power, snarky comments, talks about war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan77_fiction/pseuds/Animefan77_fiction
Summary: What do you think would happen if all the volleyball team members had to take a mandatory class together for a year and a half?Nekoma High, Aobajousai High, Fukurodani Academy, Shiratorizawa Academy, Johzenji High, and Karasuno High all have a mandatory class provided by the National Volleyball Court councils. With all the hard work and devotion they have during a game, the council think it would be great if they just had a time to bond outside of the court.Even though, do you think the mom and dad of Karasuno can handle the their little crows when they are surrounded the the Perv King of Nekoma, the Kink Master of Johzenji, the Beauty Queen of Aobajousai, and the Meme Owl of Fukurodani Academy? And that's not even covering teen hormones and relationships.But wait! There's a new school that's coming over here abroad. It's said their the best in their country. It's a mysterious Island that people go to visit. This school will have the other teams running from the court. But are they who the council think they are?With a new mystery school and new class will the guys be able to get through the year alive. Maybe, read to find out.





	1. The Extra Class

Author’s pov

 

After another hard day of practice the karasuno kids begun to clean up. Some of the boys stopping to take long gulps of water from their water bottles. Others having a little more fun by spiking or tossing the balls into their bins.

 

Finally after Tanaka spiked the last ball into its proper bin the coach called for them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what he needed.

 

“Boys, come sit really quick,” coach Ukai said to the group, “I have something to tell you guys.”

 

Curious as to what the coach had to say, the group sat in a semicircle around him. Hinata and Kageyama being the first ones to race to their spots. Suga and Daichi sitting next to each other, while Asahi sat behind them with Noya and Tanaka playing in his loose hair. Everyone else just found them a spot in-between.

 

“Okay guys,” coach started, “I know this will not be what you want to hear right now but we have to tell you.” Ukai finished while he lit a cigarette and gave a sideway glance to Takeda. Signally him to finish what he didn't want to.

 

Takeda stood while glaring at the dirty blonde. He didn't want to be the one that was to break the news to the boys.

 

Everybody was quiet and some, not so patiently, waiting for their sensei to tell them what was going on. That was until a loud “UGGAH” was heard across the room. All eyes turned to the creator of the sound and seen Tanaka fall out on the floor. His legs were spread out, and his hands covering his eyes.

 

“No offense sensei, coach, but is it really important for you to tell us about your secret love life right now?” he groaned as he rolled around,  “trust me, we already knew. I'm hungry so let's talk about this tomorrow.” Tanaka whined into his hands. He earned himself a slap on the head by Ennoshita, and a death glare from coach Ukai.

 

“N-no that's not it,” Takeda stuttered as his face turned a dark shade of red while he continued.

 

“What we wanted to tell you was that you're going to be going to a volleyball class to learn the _‘book’_ part of the sport.” the man finished, with his only reply being a few groans from the boys.

 

They had a look of pure shock and horror written across their faces. Even Tsukishima was shocked before quickly masking it with a look of boredom.

 

In no time Noya and Tanaka started shouting, asking,  why they had to take extra classes, knowing that if it was anything like regular school classes they would fail out of volleyball. Something they would have never thought to happen.

 

“Why coach, sensei...Why?!” They cried as they held onto each other. With the stream of faked tears rolling down their faces.

 

Hinata and Kageyama whined, knowing that they might have the same fate. The rest of the team tried to calm the four down or talk over them to the coach.

 

“Everyone quiet,” Daichi yelled, making everyone stop what they were doing to look at him in shock, “Coach still needs to tell us something.” he finished in a much calmer tone.

 

Coach nodded his head in recognition before saying, “This is not going to affect your school grades,” at this Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, and Kageyama let out a much exaggerated sigh. Tsukishima rolling his eyes at them as the dirty blond continued.

 

“There will also be other schools that will be at these classes.”

 

“Some that we know and some that we don't.”

 

The boys looked around at each other. Some trying to see if they could find the answers in someone's mind. Tanaka and Noya at least. The boys started to loudly communicate again, not taking any notice to Takeda as he tried to calm them down.

 

Daichi quickly noticed this and made an annoyed face before walking up behind the causes of the problem. Tanaka and Noya suddenly noticed the new found, scary, presence behind them and they did a ninety degree turn. They turned around to Daichi staring at them with a dark aura around him.

 

“Shut up or you two will be cleaning up after practice for the next month and a half.” Noya and Tanaka  cringed at the obvious threat. Shaking their heads in fast nods, complying to Daichi’s command.

 

After getting everyone to quiet down Daichi took his place back next to Sugawara. The ashy blond then raised his hand. Ukai saw this and pointed to him.

 

“Coach why do we have to take an extra class, and what is it for?” the boy  questioned.

 

“Yeah, why? It's already hard enough in our regular classes.” Hinata pouted. With Kageyama nodding in quick agreement.

 

“Well…the volleyball councils wanted you to bond with other school volleyball teams,” Ukai stated.

 

Takeda stood up and handed Ukai a sheet of paper that had a list of all the participating schools on it. Ukai looked at Takeda and then the boys then back to the paper.

 

“Okay guys, here’s the list of schools coming,” the blond started, “here we have Nekoma,”

 

The boys gave each other respecting nods of the names. Knowing that they already have a fairly good bond with the school.

 

“Aobajosai,”

 

Another nod.

 

“Date Tech,”

 

One more nod of the head.

 

“Fukurodani,”

 

“YAY!” the excited yell came from Hinata that failed to just nod his head like the rest, because of his excitment of seeing the captain of the team once more.

 

“Shiratorizawa,” coach continued like he heard nothing at all.

 

“Johzenji,”

 

To this Daichi gave a shivering nod. ‘ _So, the three musketeers together. Oh no.’_ Daichi thought to himself, as he secretly one of the teams backed out.

 

“Is that all sensei?” Yamaguchi asked as he noticed that the coach had stopped naming names.

 

“Um, well there is one more.” Takeda sensei answered.

 

“What is it?” Narita piped up thanking that it might be one of the lower played teams that none of them knew well.

 

Coach looked back at the paper then the group of boys sitting below him on the floor.

 

“The last school is Moonlight High,” Ukai finally said.

 

The boys all gave him a questioning look that spoke _‘who the hell is that?’_ Ukai picked up on this and started explaining.

 

“Moonlight High is a school that's coming over here abroad. It's said that they are one of the top volleyball champions in their states.”

 

Tsukishima raised his hand.

 

“Yes?” The coach asked him.

 

“The new school, they’re from the United States?” he asked.

 

“No, I talked to the manager since some of them onced lived in the states they use that as their country name.” Takeda stated.

 

“Mmm.” Tsukishima replied as he put on his headphones.

 

“Where do they come from then?” Ennoshita and Daichi asked in unison.

 

“I really don't fully know where they actually come from but…” Takeda trailed off as he looked at his sheet of paper.

 

“What is it, Sensei?” Asahi asked shyly.

 

“N-nothing. T-that seems to be it.” Takeda lied. Nobody but Ukai caught it.

 

“Oh, okay.” Daichi said.

 

Now that that was over the boys went back to the locker room change out of their workout clothes and grab their bags.

 

Daichi locked up the gym as all the boys excited.

 

“I'm hungry!” Tanaka whined over and over to Ennoshita.

 

“How about we go get pork buns then,” Daichi suggested which made Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka cheer.

 

As everybody filed out of the gym Ukai grabbed Takeda’s wrist to stop him from running away.

 

“Why didn't you tell them?” He asked in a hushed voice since Daichi was still there locking up the gym.

 

“I-I was scared to.” Takeda said wild mild guilt written over his face. “How would they react to some news like this?” Takeda huffed pointing to the paper.

 

“Well what do you think about the new Team anyway?” Ukai asked Takeda as they both watched the boys go.

 

“Honestly…I don't really know.” Takeda confessed.

 

“Don't worry Sensei, the boys are pretty good at handling themselves.” Ukai said, “we’ll tell them tomorrow together, and don’t worry so much.” The dirty blonde placed a kiss on top of the man’s head before walking to his car.

 

“Goodnight then,” Takeda said as he walked back towards the school to get to his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been revised and fixed of most grammar mistakes. XD


	2. I have to tell them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi needs to break some news to his team. And he doesn't know how to. He can't not tell them though… 
> 
> 'why did I agree to do this again?’ Daichi thought to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to add in my own characters for the new team. But, well... In this society people with powers are extraordinary but it's not like they are uncommon. People just don't trust them as much as they do mundanes (or in this case 'normal's'). So this is here so you guys don't get confused. I'll try to explain it better in the next chapter. K? (Edit: Hey guys guess who just fixed all the tragic mistakes of this chapter??? Yep this girlllll!!!) 
> 
> Hopefully this helps you understand more though

Author's POV

 

The next morning the karasuno boys decided to meet up at a small cafe that was called ‘ _ Creams & Sugars _ ’. This cafe has been a meeting point for the boys several times before. The third years mostly liked it because it had a very delicate feel towards it. 

 

Well at least Ennoshita and Sugawara did.

 

The walls were decorated with pleated, peach colored wallpaper with several scattered images of steaming tea cups and coffee on small flower decorative plates. The tables were rounded circles with the same peach color and cream colored spots. Around the table sat formal yet classic type chairs that was painted a shimmery mid-night blue. All the chairs had cream colored cushions that would tie around to the back.

 

Daichi, Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Asahi all sat in their regular spots by a wall that was turned into a window. This spot allowed them the advantage to see what the not so subtle children-like-teens from their team were doing. The rays that peeked in through the window wall lit up the otherwise dimmed café. The rest of the team sat at another, larger version, of the table Daichi was sitting at with the other “parental” figures.

 

Realizing that Daichi hasn’t said much since coming to the little cafe, Sugawara gave Daichi a concerned look. But Daichi didn’t seem to notice the look.

 

“Are you ok Daichi?” Suga asked the distant teen, “you're shaking.” 

 

Daichi didn’t realize what that Sugawara was speaking to him. Sugawara tapped at his boyfriend, who was looking intently out of the window, again. The tapping of Daichi’s feet under the table was worrying Suga since he didn’t know the cause or reason. 

 

Asahi and Ennoshita  looked up from their conversation. They wanted to know what was up with their captain. 

 

Daichi finally turned from the window. Feeling a bunch of eyes boring through his back. He noticed that his teammates were staring at him with worried looks.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Daichi said a bit nervously, “What did you say Koushi?”

 

Suga looked at his boyfriend with a worried tilt of his head. “You haven’t said much and you were shaking...are you okay?” The silver haired boy asked with concern.

 

“There's nothing to worry about guys,” Daichi laughed dryly, “I’m fine.” 

 

In reality, he was freaking out, and it was all because of what he and Takeda-sensei had found the night before.

 

He couldn't even get the news out of his head. He tried everything to forget, or calm down. He even tried daydreaming about a certain setter, but that didn’t help either. How was he supposed to break the news to his team? He didn't know how. 

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “Well what do you think about the new Team anyway?” Ukai asked Takeda as they both watched the boys go. _

 

_ “Honestly, I don't really know.” Takeda confessed. He looked down not wanting to see the look on the coaches face. _

 

_ “Don't worry Sensei, the boys are pretty good at handling themselves.” Ukai said placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Goodnight, and don't worry so much.” he placed a small kiss on the top of Takeda’s head before he soon walked off. _

 

_ “Yeah, goodnight.” Takeda replied with a bright red blush painting his face. _

 

_ He soon started to walk the trail back to the school to grab his bike and head home. In the middle of the walk he remembered a stack of papers that he forgot to go though. So instead of going straight to his car he turned and walked back to the gym. When he made it to the gym he was glad to see that Daichi and Sugawara was still there with the key. _

 

_ The two boys greeted him as he walked past to go fetch the papers he needed. _

 

_ “Hello, sensei.” Sugawara smiled sweetly. _

 

_ “Uh, hello Sugawara. Hello Daichi,”  Takeda greeted back. _

 

_ “Hey, sensei.” Daichi replied noticing that he didn’t say anything before. _

 

_ As the manager made it up the steps and into the gym, Sugawara’s phone went off indicating that he got text message. After reading the text he showed it to Daichi then left to go find the group of boys the text was about. _

 

_ “Sensei, need any help before I lock up?” Daichi asked the man that was now searching the benches for his papers. _

 

_ “Actually Daichi, I think i’ve have misplaced a few papers that I need.” Takeda said as he was hunched over looking under the bench. “Do you mind helping me find them?” He asked the teen. _

 

_ “Um, sure Sensei.” Daichi started to look around in the club room while Takeda looked around in the gym. _

 

_ Daichi suddenly emerged from the club room hold a stack of papers. He looked around the gym and spotted Takeda-sensei looking in one of the ball holders. _

 

_ “Are these it sensei?”  He asked with a small, stifled laugh.  _

 

_ When the dark haired man emerged from the ball pin he looked over the stack of papers in Daichi's hand, and shook his head yes. As Daichi walked up to hand Takeda the papers he, somehow, tripped over a volleyball that must have been knocked out by the manager during his search. The papers all went flying as Daichi fell over.  _

 

_ “Ar-are you okay Daichi?” Takeda asked as he help Daichi back up to his feet. _

 

_ “Yeah, I'm fine.” He answered. _

 

_ The two started to go around picking up the scattered sheets of paper. The two guys nearly picked up all the papers when Daichi spotted a sheet with big, bolded, red lettering. He glanced over the, and widened his eyes at what he read. _

 

_ This is an important message to the managers of the Japan, and Tokyo high school volleyball clubs. Our students from Moonlight High are supernaturals. But we have seen able to play against naturals for years. I…” _

 

_ The message goes on for another two pages explaining what powers the kids have and how they cause no harm. But what made concerned was the fact that they were going to be playing against supernaturals and also studying with them. He knew that there was nothing wrong with supernaturals, he even befriended some during grade school. That was all before the war though. Back when society claimed that they were too dangerous to live with.  _

 

_ But that was back when he was five years old. He didn't remember much about supernaturals now, but he know that they only get stronger as they get older. He was a little frightened at that. _

 

_ “Um….S-sensei. What's t-this?”  Daichi asked as he waved the papers at the manager.  _

 

_ Takeda took the few sheets and started to scan over it. His eyes went wide in shock. _

 

_ “O-oh my. I d-didn't even see this.” He stuttered nevously. “How a-am I going to tell t-the b-boys?!”  Takeda panicked. He knew that the coach of the new volleyball team was considered a supernatural. But to find out that all the members of the team were supernatural was a surprise. _

 

_ Daichi was also surprised that the Sensei didn't see this but he had to remember that he didn't have all his papers that morning. _

 

_ “I'll do it.” Daichi said as smoothly as he could even though his nerves were in overdrive.. “I'll tell the boys tomorrow.” _

 

_ Takeda looked up and was about to protest against the idea. Saying that he should be the one to tell them. But Daichi insisted and grabbed the papers. After folding them in half he stuffed them in his pocket. _

 

_ “Come on sensei, I have to lock up the gym.”  _

 

_ Takeda walked out of the gym, still protesting that he should tell the boys. Noticing that his protest were falling upon stubborn ears he gave up and walked to his bike with the rest of the stack of paper. Daichi locked up the gym, and turned to walk the grocery store for meat buns. _

 

_ “Goodnight sensei.” He called over his shoulder  at the sensei retreating form. _

 

_ “G-Goodn-night.” Takeda stuttered as he watched the boy disappear down the sidewalk. _

 

_ As the two walked their separate ways there was one question going through their heads... _

 

_ 'What have I done?’ _

 

_ End of flashback _

 

“ichi. aichi! Daichi!” Daichi snapped out if he's thoughts when he heard one of his teammates calling out his name.

 

“Uuuhhh…sorry, what was that?” He asked as he looked around at the three boys with concerned looks on their faces.

 

“Are you you okay Daichi-san, you were spaced out for quite a while.” Ennoshita said slowly.

 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.” Daichi nervously said as the others watched him.

 

“Is there something on your mind Daichi?” Sugawara said. He started to rub at the latters arms knowing that usually helped calm him down.

 

Daichi looked at his friends. ' _I_ _ have to tell them now.’  _ He thought. ' _I_   _ have to tell them…’ _

 

“Guys… I, uh, have something to tell you...”

 

“What is it?” Asahi asked.

 

“The new team, the one Coach said was from America. There…” Daichi trailed off at the end.

 

“The new team is what Daichi?” Sugawara asked with his head cocked slightly to the side. 

 

“Their, umm…” for the love of him, Daichi couldn’t find the words he was looking for to cushion the news.

 

“Their what Daichi-san?” 

 

“... Supernaturals…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Did you like the second chappy?? Yes, no, maybe so? Ok. I sorry about my non-existent updating skills so please bare with me. Thank you guys.
> 
> So I decided when I get into later chapters I will start to take requests about certain parts. But that's not today obviously well it's just for you know the future.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!


	3. Talking about the new team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys talk about the new team and supernaturals in Sugawara's bed room.

Author’s POV

  
  


“Wait...What?” Hinata asked Daichi utterly confused.

 

The boys were no longer sitting in the calming atmosphere of the coffee shop, but rather in the slightly tense atmosphere of Sugawara’s bedroom. The day was slowly turning into night as the boys talked about the new information Daichi spilled earlier.

 

“They told you ten thousand times, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled at the ginger in annoyance. This caused Hinata glare at him.

 

“Please calm down guys,” Sugawara tried. “My parents are in bed.” 

 

Kageyama huffed and crossed his arms as he and Hinata glared at each other. Tsukishima mumbled something about the two, to which Yamaguchi snickered . Daichi gave the two a disapproving look before moving into a circle with all the third years to talk about the new.

 

Nishinoya, being the only one left out of everything, looked around at his peers. He was more than restless, and he wanted to talk someone or do something. He couldn't talk to Tanaka though, saying how the normally loud boastful teen had passed out right after entering the room. Now he was sprawled across Ennoshita’s lap and snoring softly as the latter rubbed at his shaved head. 

 

So Nishinoya kept looking around, crossing off the idea of messing with the first years, until he seen the third years huddled in a small group, reading something that looks to be a document. So he moved next to the group to see what it was for himself.

 

“What's up guys?” He greeted as he walked over to the group. Asahi looked up from the paper and waved to the short libro. Nishinoya waved back and walked over to the boy. 

 

“We’re reading this paper with the new teams information on it.” Daichi said without looking up.

 

“What types of power do they have?!” Nishinoya asked excitedly as he sat down next to Asahi.

 

Daichi looked at the boy and frowned slightly. “You shouldn't be so excited about this, Noya. They could be dangerous. Plus I have to find a translated version of the paper.” 

 

Nishinoya kind of felt taken back by the way Daichi said the new team could be dangerous. He had known a lot of supernaturals, mostly from grade school, but after the war they mostly all moved away. Plus if Daichi was like this about supernaturals that they haven’t even met before, he didn’t know how he’ll tell the guys his secret. He was going to say something about it until Asahi spoke up.

 

“All supernaturals aren't dangerous, Daichi.” He said speaking softly. 

 

“I know that, but these are male supernaturals-” “

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Suga asked the captain.

 

“nothing, but just think about they have been using their powers since they were born, they are actually stronger than us.” Daichi infesized.

 

“Well we’ll just our new quick and they’ll go, bwwaaaauuuu.” Hinata cut in while make weird hand gestures around himself and Kageyama.

 

Everyone looked at him. “What?” He asked.

 

“Your an idiot.” Tsukishima mumbled blandly. 

 

Hinata glared at him. “Nuh un.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the shorter boy.

 

“So, do the other captains know about the supernatural team?” Narita asked, causing all the boys to look over at Daichi.

 

Sugawara shook his head yes. But there was just one more question that was in everyone's head. Nobody knew how to voice it until a very woke Tanaka yelled out.

 

“When are they coming!?” He practically jumped up and hit his head on his boyfriends chin, if it wasn't for Ennoshita that was holding him by the waist.

 

“Tomorrow… as well as the other teams we’ve played before.” Daichi stated.

 

“Really?” Ennoshita and Asahi said in complete shock. Daichi shook his head yes. 

 

After that there was this long minute of complete silence. Hinata started fidgeting with his all white tee shirt as he leaned up against Kageyama. While the raven haired boy scowled across the room at Tsukishima that was currently staring at him with a blank stare and doing kawaii poses about him and Hinata. Yamaguchi was listening to songs on Tsukishima’s phone and headphones. Tanaka and Nishinoya were playing rock, paper, scissors as they sat in their boyfriends laps. And the two just watched them play. Narita and Kinoshita quietly passed one of Sugawara's volleyballs to each other. And Sugawara walked out of the room leaving Daichi to reread the papers for a hundredth time that night.

 

Sugawara came back to the room with a tray of snacks for everybody. Once he sat the tray down in the middle of the room Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama ran to it and stuffed their faces.

 

“Guys… save some for the rest of us.”  Ennoshita laughed as he pushed his boyfriend's hands away from the tray. 

 

“Hey,” Tanaka whine as he was pushed back from the tray.

 

Sugawara laughed softly at the two as he sat down beside Daichi. He took the papers from the teen. He folded them in half and put them in his volleyball bag.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Sugawara said softly, “how about you all stay the night so tomorrow we can greet the others together?” He asked the team.

 

“Yay, a sleepover at Sugawara's!” Hinata yelled happily as he jumped up and down. Causing Kageyama to bounce a little from the movement.

 

“Calm down, idiot.” Kageyama scolded while he pulled Hinata down to a stop next to him.

 

“Leave me alone, Bakayama.” Hinata said as he stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“I'm about to go grab some extra futons. So you guys wait here.” Sugawara stated while walking out the room again.

 

The rest of the boys pulled on their pajamas, that they very creepily had in their volleyball bags. Before Sugawara walked back in the room holding five more futons, pillows, and extra blankets.

 

“A little help please?” He asked from the other side of the pillows. Asahi rushed forward and grabbed half of the stack from him.

 

“Thanks Asahi,” Sugawara replied as he dropped the pile on the floor and start to pass things out.

 

Since there wasn't enough futons for every one person to have, the guys had grabbed a partner and shared. Sugawara and Daichi had laid claim on Sugawara's bed while Asahi and Nishinoya shared a futon in the corner next to the window. Kageyama and Hinata awkwardly laid beside each other. Tsukishima put in his headphones and wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi that had his back towards him, making them spoon each other on the bed. Tanaka was spread out, already asleep, on the futon. Leaving just enough space for Ennoshita to curl up beside him. And Nitara and Kinoshita laid back to back on their shared futon.

 

“Goodnight guys.” Sugawara said in a hushed tone.

 

“Goodnight Mom,” replied the boys, that were still up. This made Daichi laugh softly before kissing Sugawara on the cheek and drifting off to sleep himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how was the new chapter?? Good I hope. I think I post this chapter faster then the last one (probably not) but if not.....It's here now!!! Yay!!
> 
> So I didn't really explain a lot about the supernaturals but it's all part of the suspense;).
> 
> So...UNTIL NEXT TIME!! BYE, SEE YA, LOVE YOU ALL!! (edit: this chapter has been rewritten guys!!!)


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the morning goes through Asahi's eyes. (Just a filler chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!! (Readers: about time!)
> 
> OK so I know I haven't been updating in a while. (3-4 weeks) but here's the new chapter. So please injoy!!!

Asahi’s POV

I woke up to the faint smell of cooking, and a blinding white light coming from the window. I groaned in discomfort as I tried to pull the covers over my head. But for some reason the harder I pull on the sheets the harder it gets for me to pull them in general. Just when I gave up I heard a soft chuckle coming from the end of the futon. So i sat up, deciding to see who made the noise, and seen Nishinoya. Well Noya. he was sitting on the end of the sheets while looking at his phone. I could tell that he wasn't laughing at whatever was on that phone, but more at me.

“So, you finally decided to get up.” He said glancing up from his phone. He cocked his head to the side and studied me before looking back at his phone.

I looked around the room and noticed three things. First, was that me and Noya are the only two up. Second, Hinata and Kageyama are madly cuddling in there sleep. And third, Tanaka was practically laying on top of Ennoshita. I shifted my gaze back to Noya who started staring at me again. To be honest he made me nervous. All the staring was getting to me.

‘ _ Do I have something on my face?’ _

_ ‘Is my hair messed up?’ _

_ ‘Why do he look so cute when his head is tilted?’ _

I guess I must have zoned out because when I came back Noya was sitting beside me.

“Uh, s-sorry.” I stuttered shyly. I don't know why this always happen. Whenever Noya is close to me I get shy….er. At first I thought it was because of me being really close to him. Like really close friends that tell each other anything. But then we started dating. And when I'm with him I feel happy, but also shy. Really shy.

“Are you okay?” Noya asked as he leaned towards me.

“Y-yeah, i-i’m fine.” I said scratching the back of my neck nervously.

Noya burst out laughing. “Asahi, you are so cute when you're nervous.” This made me blush a few shades of red and pink.

Noya moved to where he was sitting in front of me.

“You know you don't have to be nervous around me.” Noya said as he leans in closer. Soon he was so close to where our foreheads touched.

We  just stayed there, watching each other. Noya brought his hands up to my cheek and rubbed slightly with his thumb. “I want to kiss you…” Noya whispered.

My breath hitched in my throat as Noyas’ lips softly grazed mine. I tried to wipe my hands on the sheet, saying how they have gotten sweaty from me being nervous. Then I brought my and to the back of his head. Noya had his hair down, maybe because all of the gel that was in it wore off. Noya pressed our lips softly together. After what seemed like forever Noya pulled back. He had a huge smile on his face.

“That was awesome.” he laughed. “What do you think, Ashai?”

“I-it was n-nice.” I stuttered.

“If ya'll are going to kiss again, can you at least do it in private.” Daichi groaned as he sat up. I instantly turned Fifty shades of red. Knowing that someone seen us kiss.

Noya laughed as he sat down on my lap. “You and Suga kiss all the time. And its in public.”

“He does have a point there Daichi.” Suga said sitting up.

“Hey, what time is it?” Noya asked.

Daichi looked around at a bedside clock Sugar had sitting on his desk. “Its 7:15 am.”

“Don't we have something to do today?” Suga asked. Then I thought about it.

‘ _ Did we have something to do today?’ _

“Oh yeah!” Noya jumped up. “We do have something to do today. We have a meet and greet with The teams.” He said in excitement.

“Well, we have to greet the teams at 9:30. So let's wake up the others and get ready.” Daichi ordered.

“Plus I smell my mom's pancakes.” Suga sighed.

Soon enough the four of us started to wake the others. I took up the challenge of pulling Hinata and Kageyama apart. And it's not as easy as it sounds. Suga woke Tsukishima and Yamaguchi up without any problems. Noya decided to wake up Ennoshita and Tanaka up. And Daichi woke Narita and Kinoshita.

Suddenly Tanaka jumped up knocking over and falling on top Noya. “I had the weirdest dream ever.” Tanaka stated as he picked himself up from on top of his friend.

“What was it about?” Suga asked while pulling on a regular light blue tee shirt.

“First,” Tanaka started. “We were at this coffee shop just drinking iced coffee and stuff, then we ended up coming back to Suga's house. When we got here Daichi told us that we're going to spend the next year or so with supernaturals.” he paused to take a breath. “And that we're going to meet them today.”

Everybody looked at each other before looking back at him. “Tanaka, you know that's true right?” Ennoshita spoke slowly.

Tanaka looked back at us. With an almost dumbfounded expression.

“Wait...it is!” Hinata asked.

“Of course it is dumbass!” Kageyama yelled.

Hinata went and sulked in a corner with Kageyam trying to apologize and cheer him up. He was doing a pretty bad job at that. Everyone else, including me were finishing getting dressed so we could eat.

After everyone gotten dressed we made our way downstairs to eat. As I was walking Noya somehow managed to interlock our hands.

“Hey Asahi.”

“Yes.” I answered.

“Thanks for speaking up last night.” He said quietly.

“No problem. I know how you feel about supernaturals.” I said rubbing the back of my head.

Noya jumped up into my arms and squeezed me really tight. “Asahi! Your so sweet!” He exclaimed.

“Hey, no more kissing you two.” Suga said as we made are way to the kitchen.

Everyone sat down around the table that was in the kitchen while Mrs. Sugawara fixed everybody pancakes.

“Good morning everyone. Did you guys sleep well?” She asked.

“Yes!” We all replied as we ate our pancakes.

“That's good. Suga sweetie, your father and I are going to visit your aunt in Tokyo. we're going to be gone for a month or so.” She informed. “So we might not be home when you come back.”

Sugar smiled sweetly as he looked at his mom. “Okay, just make sure you're careful. And call me everyday.”

“Okay sweetie.” Mrs. Sugawara laughed as she kissed his head. “Now I'm about to go pack, be good boys.”

After she left we finished eating our food, cleaned up the kitchen, then left to go meet up with the teams.

_ ‘I hope everything goes well today.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! CHAPTER FOUR IS FINALLY UP!! Actually I had saved this chapter for some time but never got around to posting it. But its here. THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. so that's why it didn't have much info in here. Buuuuut.....hey! At least there was some Asanoya going on in here. And a teany, tiny, tincy, wittle bit of daisuga. Well....
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BEAUTIFUL PEEPS!! XD


	5. Hello new teams!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams are all gathering together for the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA!! A new chapter here, just like I promised.

The Karasuno boys rushed down the street in the attempt to make it to the school on time. Having ate a big, long, extra long breakfast the thought of going to school slipped their minds. Even Sugawara forgot. They blamed the delicious pancakes. But if it weren't for Yamaguchi who had reminded them that they had somewhere to be, they would have been eating pancakes still.

 

~~~~~~

 

The boys made it just in time to see the first bus pull in.

 

“Hey guys.” Yachi greeted as the boys slowed into a walk. Kiyoko waved as she walked up behind her.

 

“HEY YACHI-SAN!!” Hinata yelled as he gave her a big hug.

 

“Don't scare her idiot!” Kageyama yelled as he grabbed Hinata by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the girl.

 

“I wasn't scaring her!” Hinata yelled back. “I was giving her a hug.”

 

“It's okay Kageyama, he wasn't scaring me I was just…..surprised. Yeah that's all.” Yachi said to get them to stop fighting.

 

“Guys, shouldn't you be more worried about the bus that's pulling up?” Coach Ukai asked as he walked from out of the gym.

 

“Oh yeah. What team is it Daichi?” Nishinoya asked.

 

They all looked at the bus. It was an all yellow-orange bus with three white stripes going around it. There was also black writing on the sides of it.

 

“It looks like the Johzeji bus.” Kageyama said, which made everyone look at him.

 

“What?” He asked a bit flushed.

 

“How do you know what their bus look like?” Tanaka asked with his head cocked to the side.

 

“It actually says it on the front of the bus.” Tsukishima pointed out.

 

“Man, and I thought he was psychic.” Tanaka huffed.

 

Kageyama, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi did a sweat drop at this.

 

The bus doors opened with a slight squeak. The coach walked off of the bus first. Coach Ukai walked up to him and shook his hand.

 

“Ah, nice to see you again Coach Takaaki.”

 

“Yes, it's a pleasure seeing you as well Coach Ukai.”

 

Off the bus next was the managers, Hana Misaki and Runa Kuribayashi. Instead of their usual white tee shirt and yellow and white team jacket, they had on normal shorts and tank tops. Misaki shorts was blue that matched her small blue panda backpack. And her shirt was a regular white tank. Runa had on a pair of green shorts that matched her small green dragon backpack, and she wore a black tank top.

 

“Hey guys.” Misaki greeted first.

 

“H-hey.” Runa greeted.

 

“Hi Misaki, hey Runa.” Yachi waved and then giving Runa a hug.

 

“Yachi-chan! Hi, I missed you!” Runa squealed happily.

 

“I missed you to Runa-chan!” Yachi squealed back.

 

“When did they become so close?” Asked a voice coming from inside the bus. Everybody turned to the bus and out came Terushima. The captain, the biggest party starter of them all.

 

“Yeah, when did you two start being close?” Hinata asked as he magically appeared behind the two girls.

 

“Uh...we kinda hung out during the summer.” Yachi said.

 

“Yeah, Kiyoko-san and Misaki-chan came with us.” Runa added.

 

“It was so fun!” Runa and Yachi squealed together.

 

Everyone stared at the two bouncing sqealing girls as the next bus pulled in and the rest if the Johzenji team filed out if their bus.

 

The new bus was a purple and white bus with the name Shiratorizawa painted on the side.

 

“Well, here comes lefty and his helpers.” Tanaka joked. To which Noya laughed at.

 

The Shiratorizawa bus pulled up behind the Johzenji bus. The first person off the bus was Ushijima, the ace. Hinata stepped behind Kageyama as a tingle went down his back.

 

The next person off the bus was Tendo, who was really wrapped around Ushijimas arm like a shirt sleeve.

 

“Hi, Ushijima. Tendo.” Daichi greeted.

 

“Hello people!” Tendo exclaim with much excitement. He gave Hinata a wicked grin as Ushijima greeted Daichi back.

 

The rest of the boys from the Shiratorizawa climb out of the bus. The team wore their own clothing. Mostly shorts and tees since the weather was fairly hot.

 

“Hey Hinata, your friend is here.” Tsukishima smirked.

 

“Who is it?” Hinata asked coming out of hiding from behind Kageyama.

 

“Ushijima, Hinata said hi.” Tsukishima cooed which made Hinata glare at him.

 

“Oh, hello Hinata.” The magenta haired boy said. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered at the non-threatening glares they received from the ginger.

 

“Oi, will you to quit picking on Hinata and show our guest to the classroom we are to be in!” Tanaka questioned -more like stated- to the two boys.

 

“Sure thing Tanaka-senpai.”  Yamaguchi grinned as he and Tsukishima ushered the two teams to the gym.

 

~~~~~~

 

The last of the buses just pulled out of the parking lot. The teams were huddle together in the gym waiting for the last bus to come.

 

“So what type of powers do they have?” Yahaba asked Daichi as they watched Tanaka, Yamamoto, and kyoutani argue over who's the best spiker.

 

Daichi looked at Yahaba, “To be honest Yahaba, I really don't know.”

 

“What do you mean?” Yahaba asked the captain.

 

“I read the papers and all but the only description of them having powers is that they will be able to control them during games.” Explained Daichi.

 

“Oh, so you don't know what powers they have. That's weird they didn't tell you.”

 

“I don't really know what to think about it though.”

 

“How about we worry about it when they come, because Tanaka and Yamamoto look like they're about to really fight.” Yahaba stood up and walked over to the two mentioned boy's.

 

“Daichi!! There's a new bus here!” Daichi turned around to see Noya and Shinji running towards him.

 

the two liberos stopped in front of Daichi to catch their breath before saying again that there was another bus.

 

“What does it look like?” Daichi asked the two.

 

“Its was really big and all black.” Noya said.

 

“Yeah, and it had a big moon on the side of it.” Shinji added.

 

“All of our buses are here.” Kuroo said, joining the conversation.

 

“Yeah, the last team just came in.” Bokuto stated as he walked up and slung an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders.

 

“Who was it? The last team was suppose to be Date Tech.” Noya question.

 

“It was Daishou’s team from the Nohebi Academy.” Bokuto said.

 

“Who is Daishou?” Ushijima asked as he walked up the the rest of the captains.

 

“Daishou is Kuroos’ ex-boyfriend.” Oikawa laughed.

 

“He was never my boyfriend!” Kuroo yelled. Oikawa laughed as Kuroo continued to yell at him.

 

“Guys shush. Do you hear that?” Noya asked. Holding his hand up to his ear, Noya pointed to door that the group was currently in front of.

 

“It might be that other team then.” Bokuto stated.

 

“The one that's not suppose to be here.” Daishuo mumbled.

 

“YOU'RE not suppose to be here.” Kuroo said.

 

“Wait guys, they're saying something.” Tanaka said-his ear pressed to the door.

 

The rest of the boys, even Daichi, ran to the door to hear what the new team said.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“What are we doing here again coach?”

 

“The council choose you to help make amends with the human population.”

 

“But, they like hate us!”

 

“Will you stop yelling? What if someone hears?”

 

“Listen Jay, no one is going to hear us.”

 

“Will they be scared of us?”

 

“Of course they are! To them we’re monsters!”

 

“Will you calm down. I need to go talk to the other coaches. So make yourselves presentable.”

 

“Okay coach.”

 

~~~~~~

 

On the other side of the door the boys heard the whole thing.

 

“Don't they sound…..weird to you.”

 

“Suga! When did you get here?!” Tanaka exclaimed.

 

“Well I glanced over here to see seven butts in the air. I had to see what was going on.” Suga shrugged.

 

“Guys the new team is here!” Coach Ukia yelled from the middle of the gym.

 

“Make yourselves look less stupid!” coach Tanji yelled. “Or do you all want to do three hundred serve dives!”

 

All the boys rushed to the middle of the gym. Straightening their uniforms and, for some, hair.

 

“I wonder what they look like.” Hinata whispered to Kageyama.

 

“They might be really tall.” Kageyama whispered back.

 

Takeda walked in the middle of the gym in front of the boys.

 

“I would like you guys to meet the Moonlit Academy volleyball team.”

 

The doors opened up and in walked average height, clad in black and green uniform jackets and shorts. The members of the team all had their hoods on to where no one could see their faces.

 

“Take off your hoods.” said the Moonlit Academy volleyball coach.

 

The figures pulled the hoods off their heads.

  
“WAIT!! THEIR GIRLS!?” Hinata yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you guys like the chapter?? I know I left you guys on a cliff hanger but in had to be done. It gives you guys something to look forward to.
> 
> I know I didn't go through that much detail about the new team but guess what??
> 
> There is going to be lots more info in the next chappy. Yay!!
> 
> Plus I tried to make the chapter longer but...I don't really know if it is. What do you guys think???
> 
> Well see you lovely people next chapter. BYE!!! XD


	6. Welcome everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well the teams are here...and their alone. What would happen, and where are the coaches. Lets meet everybody first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!! I'm back I took a few of your comments into consideration. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and Characters. Tell me how you like them in the comments thank you.

Author’s POV

 

“Wait! What?! Coach you never told us the teams were full of snot nose boys!” A girl with fiery red hair yelled. She held onto a clipboard and a play book. 

 

_ 'She must be the manager.'   _ A  few of the boys thought

 

“Hey! We’re not snot nosed boys!” Lev yelled back at her. Yaku gave Lev a swift knee kick to the butt.

 

“Shut up, before she gets mad.” he whispered yelled at the silver haired teen.

 

“It’s okay. Zenna wouldn’t hurt anyone. She’s just a little cranky today.” The coach from the girls team stated in the angry red heads’ defense. “My name is McKinley Min by the way.” she added.

 

“Welcome coach Min.” Coach Kuia greeted along with coach Neonate.

 

“How about we all introduce ourselves before we go on.”  Coach Takaaki suggested. 

 

“That sounds like a good Idea.” Coach Ukai Said. “how about the ladies go first since there are fewer of them.”

 

“Thank you,” The female coach nodded. “Girls, say names and positions.” 

 

The first girl that stepped up had puffy, dark green hair pulled into two puff balls on the opposite sides of her head. Around her neck was a pair of gold earphones along with a golden chain with a half heart on it. She wore the all black team uniform jacket and joggers.

 

“My name is Chloe Plantreea-Lease. My position is captain and I'm an all a rounder.” she stepped back in her place as another girl stepped forward.

 

This girl had dark brown, shoulder length hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She had a darker skin complexion then the last girl who looked almost caramel-like. She also wore the standard black team uniform jacket and joggers.

 

“Hello, my name is Diamond Michael. I’m a wing spiker and co-captain.”

 

Next, two girls pushed each other out the front. The tallest one had long, light brown hair that hung past her shoulders freely. The second was shorter than anyone else on the team. She had two bright pink pigtails with black highlights. They both had their team jackets tied around their waist.

 

“My name is Kloe Drags!” The shorter girl shouted enthusiastically. “I’m the libero. The best by far if I do say so myself.”

 

Yaku and Noya rolled their eyes at her cockiness. 

 

“Yeah right,” the taller girl scoffed. “One of those boys might be better than you squeak.”

 

“What do you mean by that!” The Kloe girl yelled. “If I'm better than your sorry ass I’m better than anybody!”

 

“No your not! Noya-senpai is better then you will ever be!” Hinata yelled out. 

 

“Yeah!” Tanaka added.

“Girls,” the captain, Chloe, said in a warning tone. “Introduce yourselves then come stand back in line. As for your outburst you have 50 laps.” 

 

The two arguing girls suddenly went wide eye as the shorter one walked back to her spot.

 

“Sorry for my outburst guys. Plus my name is Nichole Polin, I'm the ace.”

 

“She's pretty frail lookin’ to be an ace.” Bukoto said to Kuroo.

 

“If you’re going to say something about me say it to my face.” The girl said as she walked back to her spot.

 

“Did she hear you?” Kuroo asked Bukoto. Bukoto shrugged but paid close attention to the Nichole girl.

 

The next girl that came out was a bit weird to the guys. She had long, very long, green faded into yellow hair that almost touched the floor. But aside from that she had two green cat ears that twitched on top of her head. And a long green tail with a yellow tip that waved behind her.

 

“My name is Jaylee Jones, I am a setter.” She said confidently. “You may not call me Jay, cat, Lee, or anything besides Jaylee. Thank you.” and with the she walked to her spot and the next two girls walked out. 

 

The next two girls were some what identical. They were both the same height, and like the last girl they had a set of ears and a tail. The first one had pure white hair while the other had a light, baby blue shade of hair.  

 

“Hello guys, my name is winter Furdelly. I’m a blocker.” she giggled.

 

“My name is Snow Furdelly, and I am also a blocker.” She said with a huge smile.

“Fur….delly? As in a furry sandwich?” Matsukawa asked while Hanamaki tried to hold in his laughter beside him.

 

“Do you have a problem with our name?” Snow asked in a very sweet voice that was laced with a hint of anger.

 

“Their being idiots don’t mind them.” Iwazumi stepped up.

 

“Humpf…”

 

They both walked to their spots. Then the last two girls walked out. The first one had raven black hair with yellow tips that was cut into a short bob. The second had light pink hair that stopped in the middle of her back.

 

“My name is Lunna Shankhi. I am a wing spiker for the Moonlit Academy.” she announced as if she was talking to a captain of a military.

 

“I-I-I’m Makin-zie.” the second girl stuttered out nervously. “I am a…...decoy.” She finished before rushing back to her spot behind the Lunna girl.

 

After the girls finished introducing themselves the boys started. Fifteen minutes later the boys finished and the coaches left to go to the club room leaving the girls and boys stuck in the gym without adult supervision.

 

The girls decided to keep distance between them and the boy in case Zenna snapped again. The boys were cautions but some were extremely curious (Hinata and Lev). 

 

“Can I go talk to them?” Hinata asked Daichi.

 

“I don’t know…...the coaches haven’t came back yet.” Daichi said.

 

“I think he should go talk to them.” Suga chimed.

 

“Me to. Shoyou is good with other people. He might be able to warm them up to us.” Kenma added.

 

“That’s very nice of you to say Kenma.” Suga praised.

 

Kuroo pouted as he walked over to Kenma. “You nicer to Hinata then you are to me.” He said with hurt in his voice.

 

“That’s because he is a lot nicer than you. And less annoying.” He shrugged in reply.

 

“Kenmaaaa, I’m hurt.” Kuroo said with mock sadness.

 

“He is right though,” Oikawa said as he walked up behind Kuroo. “Chibi-chan does have a way with people.”

 

“Yeah, the little decoy turned Kageyama from ‘The great king of the court’ to a team working type guy.” Kindaichi stated.

 

“Aren’t they dating now or something?” Kunimi asked. 

 

As everyone talked about Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship the short ginger walked up to the girls team and attempted to make conversation. 

 

“Hey, what are you doing over here?” The pinkette, Kloe, asked the ginger.

 

“I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come talk to a few of my friends.” Hinata said confidently.

 

“Why would you want us over there with your teams?” Nichole piped up. “Don’t we scare you or something?”

Hinata tilted his head back in confusion. “Why would I be scared of you, you haven’t done anything but say your names.” 

 

“I know that, but….” Nichole trailed off.

 

“We never did anything.” They heard Zenna quietly sneer.

 

“What do you mean.” Hinata asked innocently.

 

“What I mean is that-” Zenna mouth was promptly covered by Lunna who heard the up coming anger in her voice.

 

“She dosen’t mean anything……..for now.” Lunna said for her.

 

“How about I go talk to your captain to make sure the request is okay with the rest of your teams.” Chloe said as she stood up, taking the headphones off of her ears. “I don’t want anything to go wrong while the adults are out.”

 

“Okey-dokey.” Hinata bounced.

 

Hinata and Chloe walked over the group that was still talking about the ginger and his boyfriend. When they seen who had followed Hinata over to their group they stopped talking and looked at Chloe. Suga was the first one to speak up.

 

“Oh, hello. I see Hinata talked to you.” 

 

“Actually I overheard the conversation of his and Nichole and Kloe. He asked if they could meet a few of you. I have no problem with that but saying how this is a very different situation then what we’re used to I wanted to come confirm his proposal.” Chloe explained. “I just wanted to make sure that was okay with the rest of you since our kind and yours haven’t gotten along in quite awhile.”

“Oh is that so?” Kuroo asked with his usual shit eating grin plastered across his face.

 

“Yes, that’s quite so.” Chloe said to the grinning captain.

 

“Well you guys did ask Shouyou to go over there and talk to them.” Kenma said- his eyes stilled glued to his handheld game boy.

 

“Yeah, you kinda did Kuroo.” Oikawa said accusingly.

 

“Hey! You did too.”

 

“Well whoever sent shouyou over their, he came back with company.” Kunimi stated.

 

“What is all this fuss I hear over?” Daishou asked as he walked over with Terushima trailing behind him.

 

“Nothing you should be concerned with.” Kuroo mumbled.

 

“What was that Kuroo?” Daishou asked mockingly.

 

“I still don’t get why you’re here.” Kuroo said once again.

 

“Well if you must know, I came to prove that my team could beat your team in volleyball and to see Terushima all day is a plus.” Daishou smiled.

 

Daishou looked back at the taller boy behind him that grinned back at him. “Isn’t that right, baby?” he asked.

 

“That’s so right babe.” Terushima said as he snaked his arms around Daishous’ waist. 

Everyone’s, beside Chloe, jaws dropped in shock. Even Kenma was surprised at the new couple.

 

“When…….when did you two?” Bokuto asked as he pointed to both of the boys then crossed his fingers.

 

The two boys looked at Bokuto with confusion written all over their faces.

 

“What?” Terushima asked.

 

“I think he’s trying to ask you when did you get together.” Kuroo shrugged as if he didn’t care much about the news anymore.

 

“The week before school got out for the summer.” Daishou said braggingly. 

 

Everyone, once again talked about the new couple. They even completely forgot that Chloe was still over there with them. Chloe decided that that’s the boy’s way of telling her that they don’t want to be bothered by the girls. So she left and walked back to her group.

 

“Hey Chloe, what did the guys say?” Kloe asked a little hopeful.

 

Chloe looked at the shorter girl and shook her head. “I don’t know really. I walked over there and talked to them, but after a few moments they totally ignored me. I just say let’s wait until the coaches tell us what to do.” 

 

“Man, that’s too bad.” Mackenzie said to the girl.

 

“That just prove my point. They don’t want us around, were monsters to them. Don’t you see.” Zenna ranted. “They even ignored Chloe. She is highly respected and they ignored her.”

 

“Zenna, babe. You don’t know that though.” Lunna tried to reason.

“Doesn't matter. Chloe gave her orders so we follow them.” Diamond spoke.

 

“Yeah, your right.” Winter spoke as her sister nodded in agreement.

 

Chloe put her headphones back over her ears as she watched her team. The rest of her team conversed between each other. But they did keep a sharp eye out for the other teams on the other side of the gym. Just because the boys didn’t have powers doesn’t mean they’re not dangerous. Especially to them.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Outside the gym the coaches watched what transpired between the girls and the boys. Making sure that teams didn’t go crazy because of their absence. They made sure that they paid close attention to the groups when Chloe walked over to the boys and asked permission to join the groups. The denseness of the boys made coach Ukai face palm and Coach Tanji to shake his head.

 

“They’re a lot of dense idiots.” Coach Tanji spoke

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Hey guys, What happened to Chloe?” Hinata asked.

 

The boys looked around their group with sudden realization that the Green haired girl was gone.

 

“She went back to her group.” Iwaizumi said as he walked up to the group.

 

The boys turned back to the group and spotted Chloe leaning back against her volleyball bag and talking to her co-captain with a small smile on her face. 

“Should we go back and talk to her, because we did kind of ignored her when she came over her.” Kindaichi asked.

 

“I don’t think she really trust us know.” Iwaizumi said. “You guys did make a bad first impression when she was over here.”

 

“It was Daishou fault for trying to steal the spotlight with that lie about him dating Terushima.” Kuroo said.

 

“Who said they were lying?” Kunimi asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked.

 

“Well look at them. They’ve been making out for the past ten minutes.” Kunimi stated as he pointed to the boys who, were indeed, making out in a corner of the gym.

 

“Ew, they really need a room.” Oikawa said in disgust.

 

“You can’t be talking, Oikawa.” Suga said with a small smile. “Wasn’t you the one that thought making out with Iwaizumi in a coffee shop yesterday was fun.”

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both paled as they thought back through their day yesterday.

 

“I...I don’t know what your talking about.” Oikawa said as he slowly backed away from the group. When he was about five feet away from the group he ran to the group that Daichi currently was talking to.

 

“Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi muttered as walked after his boyfriend to drag him back to the group.

 

“How did you know that Suga-senpai?” Hinata asked.

 

Suga laughed at the seemingly innocent question. “As we were walking out of the coffee shop yesterday I seen Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the far corner of the shop with Hanamaki and Matsukawa.” 

 

“Oh, that make sense…..I guess.” Hinata shrugged.

 

“I’m bored.” kageyama suddenly said.

 

“Me too.” Hinata agreed.

 

“Want to go spike a few balls?” Kageyama asked his smaller counterpart.

 

“Yeah I do.” Hinata squealed excitedly. He grabbed Kageyama’s hands and pulled him to the volleyball rack.

 

“Stay on this side of the gym you two. And be careful not to hit anyone.” Suga called after the two.

 

“Okay mom!” They both shouted back.

 

Suga chuckled at the term as he shook his head. The rest of the group looked at Suga then at the two boy currently tossing a volleyball between each other.

 

“I didn’t know you conceived Shorty and King.” Kuroo joked. This made Kenma roll his eyes at his friend.

 

“The team started calling me mom. They said its because I act so motherly towards them.” Suga explained.

 

“Hey Kenma, why don’t you guys call me mom? I’m motherly.” Kuroo asked.

 

“No your not.” Kenma said-finally putting his game down. “Plus that’s Yaku’s job.”

 

“What do you mean that’s Yaku’s job? I’m the captain.” Kuroo questioned.

 

“Yeah, the captain with terrible kinks and a brain the size of a pea.” Kenma stated.

 

“Now that hurts.” Kuroo pouted.

 

 

“Wait, so Suga, if you’re the mom…does that make Daichi the dad?” 

 

 

“Actually it does.” Suga said.

 

“Wait, you and Daichi are a thing?” Bokuto asked the silver haired boy.

 

“Yeah we started dating about a year ago.” Suga answered.

 

“Oh, that’s pretty cool. I didn’t know that.” Kunimi said.

 

“Who else is dating?” Kindaichi asked.

 

“Aren’t you two dating?” Kuroo asked The two boys.

 

“Well….um…” Kindaichi blushed while nervously scratching behind his head.

 

“Yes, we’ve been dating for a few months or so.” Kunimi answered.

 

“You two are so cute together.” Suga smiled.

 

“Um...thanks.” Kindaichi said to the older teen.

 

 

As the two teams continue to converse among themselves the captains decides that it’s time to come back in the gym. When the coaches entered the gym the teens started to quiet down.

 

“Okay guys, we have watched your behavior over the past hour and a half. And the rest of the coaches and I have decided that tomorrow you are going to have a few practise matches against each other.” Coach Ukai started.

 

“This is to show off your abilities to each other.” Said coach Nekomata said. “This will be like a bonding experience between the guys and the girls. This will help you guys get to know each other on the court.”

 

Irihata stepped up. “As of how you’re going to act outside of the court, you are going to do a number of things with each other the strengthen your bond with each other.” He said.

 

“So tonight we’re all going to go out to a restaurant I want all of you, and i mean ALL of you, to find something out about a another person your not around everyday. Or a teammate. You are required to tell me about that thing tomorrow. If you fail to do so you get a three hundred serve dives.” coach Tanji said threatening like.

 

“Okay guys. We’re going to take three buses. The Moonlit Academy bus,  the Johzenji bus, and the Fukurodani Academy bus.” Coach Oiwaka stated. “Oh, and I expect more than just the girls in their own bus. Understood?” 

 

The boys and girls walked outside a loaded the buses the boy mixed up the groups going in different buses a lot of the boys going to the girls bus out of curiosity. 

 

“This is going to be one long ride.” Lunna said as she held her girlfriends mouth shut before she said something mean and rude.

 

“You got that right.” Sasaya agreed as he leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the chapter good??? Yes....No.....Maybe? I hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this chapter. Guess what. school is finally out for me so that means......hopefully........faster updates. (no promises though). Well Until Next Time!!! Love you guys!!! P.S. I think my grammar and spelling is better in this chapter. tell me if not. Thanks.


	7. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some ups and downs at the restaurant. Chloe gets some family love and Diamond may or may not feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! sorry for the extra long wait. but I have to tell you, I some how gotten all my electronics takin away from me. And I couldn't upload anything on here. But now to the newest chapter is out and I hope you guys will enjoy. It might be lame but its more of a hurt comfort chapter. mostly in the view of the supernatural.

Author's POV

 

 ‘ _This was a_ **_big_ ** _mistake.’_ Takeda thought. ‘ _A_ **_very_ ** _big mistake.’_

 

On the way to the restaurant e few things happened. First Bout, kuroo, and Terushima was in the same bus as the angry red head. So instead of trying to be calm and actually getting to know each other the boys tried to get the girls to party. And since Zenna was looking for any moving life source to yell at she found a great excuse in them.

 

Second thing all the teachers were all on the Jozenji bus, leaving the other two buses unsupervised. That being said Tanaka had the buses pull over so they could distribute the coaches to each bus. With that being said, they put the already annoyed coach Tanji on the same bus as the said angry red head. And the two got along very well with the fact that they both loved to threaten other moving bodies.

 

And third, there was a minor accident on the road causing a big traffic jam. And Takeda could handle the invisible pressure he put on himself over the kids well being. Coach Ukai made sure to stay very close to him in case he had a nervous breakdown. And the fact that the two were also on the bus with most of the rowdy boys didn’t help calm him down at all.

 

When the three buses finally made it to the restaurant it was already about dark outside. Not that the volleyball players weren’t use to getting home past dark. But that means the group had only a few hours to eat before the restaurant closed. Because of this Takeda was a bit relieved that he booked the restaurant for the whole day. So even if the teams were late, very late, they would still get to eat anything that they wanted without having to wait for more citizens that were not with them.

 

The bus pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant to let the hungry teens out of the bus. One by one the students got of the bus and walked into the restaurant. As the students got off the bus they were grouped into six to seven people per group and sat at different tables in the restaurant.

 

~~~

 

“So Chloe, when did you start playing volleyball?” Bokuto asked, starting off the conversation for their table of seven considering no one else was going to talk first.

 

Their group was made up mostly all the captains of the seven teams that was there.

 

Chloe tilted her head slightly to the side as she pondered on the question.

 

“Well, i’ve played volleyball since I was four with my cousin, but I didn’t play with a team until I was eleven.” Chloe answered.

 

“So that makes you an old timer doesn’t it?” Oikawa laughed.

 

“I really don’t think that would make me an old timer.” Chloe said. “Actually I think i’m a bit younger then you guys.”

 

“Really? How old are you?” Daichi asked.

 

“Sixteen.” she answered.

 

“You're sixteen!? Wow, your a lot younger than me!” Terushima boasted.

 

“Yeah…” Chloe trailed.

 

“How about we order something to eat? I'm hungry.” Kamasaki said loudly.

 

“I see somethings never change.” Oikawa laughed. "Your as loud and demanding as always."

 

“You seem to be very amused with everything today.” Ushijima stated.

 

Oikawa suddenly scowls while turning towards the boy that spoke to him.

 

“Why are you talking to me you overgrown cheeto puff!” Oikawa yelled.

 

“You guys seem to fight a lot.” Chloe suddenly said, cutting Oikawa off from saying anything else.

 

The boys at the table turned their full attention towards the green haired girl. Chloe didn't seem phased by their stares. In fact, she wasn’t even paying attention to the boys at the table. Her eyes were mostly glued to her cell phone and her fingers were tapping away at the screen.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Daishou asked in a very intimidating voice.

 

“It’s meaning is in the statement.” She said as she looked up at the group.

 

This made Daishou and Kamasaki ticked off. In their minds she was being smart. But Kamasaki was faster at replying then Daishou

 

“You know what you little-”

 

“You know Chloe, saying things like that with having any type of emotion in your voice makes you rude.” Diamond said, cutting Kamasaki off before he said anything that could get him hurt.

 

Diamond was sitting at the table beside the captain's table. Her table was filled with most of all the co-captains. She knew that talking in someone else’s table would also make her rude but she had to interfere because if she let the boys say anything extremely bad to Chloe then all of their heads would be off.

 

Chloe suddenly looked up from her phone in realization of what she said. Her eyes wide in shock and asking to be forgiving for what she said.

 

“I’m so sorry for what I blurted out. I wasn't thinking...or truly paying attention to what I was saying.” Chloe apologized. “I didn’t mean to offend anybody.”

 

“It's ok, you didn’t offend me.” Terushima smiled. He ended up getting a slap in the head from none other than Daishou.

 

“Oww babe. That hurts.” Terushima whined.

 

“I know.” Was Daishou’s curt reply.

 

“Well I don’t mind. Clearly what you said isn’t necessarily a lie anyway.” Daichi shrugged.

 

The two tables began to converse among themselves. Chloe and Diamond stayed quiet unless someone asked them a direct question. After ten minutes of this the waiter came around to all the tables to ask for everyone's orders.

 

“Hi, my name is Samantha. I’m going to be your waitress for the night. May I take your orders?” The waitress had green hair similar to Chloe’s, that was shaved off on one side. She wore a white shirts under a navy blue vest with navy blue pants as her uniform.

 

Samantha smiled as she wrote down everyone's orders on her note pad. “What would you guys like to drink?” She asked.

 

“I would like a glass of water please.” Chloe answered.

“I will have to same, water.” Daichi said.

 

“Get me a cola.” Terushima ordered.

 

“I will have the mint tea, please.” said Oikawa.

 

The rest of the group choose different kinds of teas and sodas. Samantha left with a quick wink towards Chloe. In minutes she was back with a tray full of drinks for the captains.

 

“Thank you.” The captains, besides Chloe, said in unison.

 

“She's pretty nice.” Kuroo said when the waitress walked away.

 

“Yeah, she's cute too.” Bukoto added.

 

“No offence Bokuto, but should you be saying things like that out loud?” Oikawa asked. “I mean like, aren't you dating Akkashi or something?”

 

Bokuto slumped down in his chair and frowned. “Yeah you’re right.” He agreed. “That makes me a bad boyfriend doesn’t it?”

 

Bokuto started to pout, almost making him look like he was crying.

 

“Yes that makes you a terrible boyfriend.” Daishou nodded. This made Bokuto even more upset.

 

“Will you shut up! You’re making it worse.” Kuroo snapped.

 

“It’s  okay Bukoto,” Chloe spoke, “everyone is entitled to their opinions, are they not?

 even if you did think she was a bit attractive you didn’t do anything with her. You didn’t even tell her to her face. That makes it a harmless observation.”

 

When Chloe finished everyone looked at her shocked. They guys were a bit surprised by her calming nature, and the ability to help Bokuto out of his mopey ness without knowing him.

 

“Hey, you’re right miss Chloe. So I am a good boyfriend?” Bokuto asked her hopefully.

 

“You seem like it to me.” Chloe shrugged.

 

“Yay!” Bokuto cheered.

 

“That was nice of you.” Daichi said to the girl.

 

“Um...thanks.” Chloe replied.

 

And once again the captains started their conversations again. This time without Chloe. Chloe was having her own conversation. she was talking to a certain waitress whom she know all her life.

 

 **_‘I know that's you Sam.’_ ** Chloe used her telepathy powers to talk to the tables’ waitress.

 

 **_‘Whatever do you mean dear?’_ ** The waitress asked.

 

 **_‘Stop playing dumb. What are you doing here?’_ ** Chloe asked her

 

 **_‘Well I was a bit bored back at the academy without you.’_ ** The girl replied **_‘Plus I had to make sure my little cousin was ok.’_ **

 

 **_‘Sam, what would you do if word got out that the princess of the fairies went spying on the Queen of the dragons? You would be in so much trouble.’_ ** Chloe ranted. **_‘If your dad finds out that you’re not in the country no more he would-’_ **

 

 **_‘He would what, Chloe dear? He can’t do anything to me remember?’_ ** Samantha said cutting off her cousins rant. **_‘I was scared when I first heard that the volleyball team was going to meet up with a bunch of natural. I almost had a fit, Celest couldn’t calm me down, I was so scared.’_ **

 

 **_‘But Sam, did you at least tell someone where you was going? It could be dangerous here without telling someone where your are.’_ ** Chloe said.

 

 **_‘Yeah I told someone. I told Coach Min, like ten minutes ago. When I took her tables order.’_ ** Samantha joked.

 

**_‘You’re so dead, you know that.’_ **

 

 **_‘I’m going to leave tonight anyway. Plus Christophor told me to check up on you.’_ ** Samantha giggle.

 

 **_‘You’re so annoying you know.’_ ** Chloe stated.

 

 **_‘Yeah I know. But forreal, if anything turns the wrong way, you know how to contact me.’_ ** Samantha said, losing her playful tone for a more serious one.

 

**_‘Yeah, I got it.’_ **

 

That ended the conversation for Chloe and Samantha for the time being. And the next thing Chloe new Samantha was back at her table with trays of food for them.

 

“Well, my job here is done. If you have any other orders or need any help call on another waiter.” Samantha said as she stared to walk off. “Oh, and bye Chloe dear.” She spoke as she disappeared out the front door.

 

Chloe was glad that the boys at her table were eating at the moment. Because she would not have any thoughts on how to tell the group that she, in fact, knew the waitress. Her first cousin on her father’s side. The princess of the fairies. a supernatural that handled your food and drinks.

 

Not only that be she was scared that the academy might send more people out to come check up on the team. She don’t know how to explain to everyone that _‘hey, I have a bunch of people that's going to come check up on us, because they don’t really trust you guys. Thanks for understanding.’_

Like that would help it.

 

“Hey Clo.” Diamond whispered to her.

 

“Yeah?” Chloe whispered back.

 

“That was Samantha wasn’t it?” Diamond asked.

 

“Yeah, it was.”

 

“What was she doing here?”

 

 _‘Being a pain in my ass’_ Chloe thought but choose not to voice.

 

“She wanted to check up on me.”

 

“I feel threatened. If the school is sending people to check up on you, my job as a warrior is being questioned.” Diamond huffed.

 

“Trust me, the school isn’t sending anybody. They’re coming on their own.” Chloe said.

 

“Well, it still feels the same either way.” Diamond said. “What do you think would happen if the naturals find out about this?” Diamond asked

 

“I don’t know. Naturals are unpredictable.” Chloe replied. “One thing though, I just hope are being here won’t bring about another war.”

 

“I doubt it. What person do you think is dumb enough to attack a supernatural?” Diamond said with a hint of cockiness in her voice.

 

“With that attitude...anybody.” Chloe said. “We’re not here to intimidate the Naturals, but to make a bond between the supernatural world and the natural world.”

 

“I know that, but it just feel weird. The last time I came into contact with a natural they had a gun pointed at my head and shot my grandma with another.” Diamond said on the verge of anger.

 

“I know Dia, I know how it feels to watch someone you love die in front of you. But you can’t blame every natural for her lost.” Chloe stated calmly.

 

“Well, despite that theory, you can’t let your guard down.” Diamond said as she turned back around to her table.

 

“And you can’t keep yours up.” Chloe said softly.

 

Both girls turned back to the respected tables to continue eating. But what they didn’t know was that several of the other teams members heard their conversation. And this sparked a new kind of bond between the girls and the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys like the chapter? tell me what you think. And I think I'm going to start taking prompts for what the teams should do together, but don't worry I will stay on topic tell I get to the end of this wonderful story. so if you guys have any thing you would like to see in the guys, and girls, time together leave a comment. Stay tuned for the next Chappy K??!!!!


	8. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get to see the girls play a four on four match against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Its longer then the rest. So enjoy, and read the end notes for more info that I have for you guys.

Author's POV

 

The next day the teams all met up at the Shiratorizawa Academy gym. Saying how it was bigger than the Karasuno gym. And it was in the same city the teams were all currently staying in. And the teams couldn’t wait to get inside the gym, because today they would get to finally see a match between the Moonlit Academy volleyball team.

“Wow, I’ve never been able to actually come in the Shiratorizawa’s gym before.” Hinata beamed to kageyama.

 

“Of course dumbass,” Kageyama replied, “All we did was watch from the windows.”

 

“You to love birds, hurry up.” Tanaka called the two from inside the gym.

 

“Coming senpai!” the two called back as they ran towards the gym.

 

“Look Nick, It's almost the same size as our gym.” Kloe squealed to Nichole.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Nichole replied. “But our gym is bigger.” She boasted.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at the two as she walked past. “Will you two stop comparing our gym’s and come warm up. We’re suppose to be playing a few matches first.” The captain ordered.

 

“Sorry Clo.” The two apologized in sync. Then they ran into the building after their captain.

 

“Right now I just can’t believe coach is letting people inside the gym without a fuss.” Tendo said to his magenta haired companion. “This should be interesting.”

 

“Indeed it should.” Ushijima countered before being pushed out of the way by an angry Oikawa.

 

“Why do we have to play in this smelly gym.” He whined as he walked up the steps to the gym.

 

“Because it's the biggest gym here in town.” Iwazumi said as he followed his boyfriend. “Sorry for him Ushijima.” He apologized to the boy.

 

“It's fine.” Ushijima told him. Then the four of them made their ways inside of the gym.

 

“I can’t wait to see what kind of powers they have.” Noya said as he pulled on Asahi’s arm.

 

“Calm down Noya, there's no reason to be in a rush.” Asahi said nervously.

 

“I know you're not scared of a few little girls Asahi.” Kuroo laughed as he slapped the taller boy on the back.

 

“N-no not really.” Asahi stated.

 

“Come on Kurbro,” Bokuto said as he walked up to his friend, “I think Oikawa is about to blow a fuse. You wouldn’t want to miss this.”

 

“Man, your right.” Kuroo and Bokuto ran inside the gym to see Oikawa have one of his famous _'_ _Great King’_ temper tantrums.

 

“I swear those two are bad friends sometimes.” Kenma said to Akaashi as they also walked past Noya, who was currently pulling a very nervous Asahi behind him.

 

“Tell me about it.” Akaashi replied.

 

~~~~~

 

Later when all the players were all seated in a big, long line across the gym the coaches walked into the middle of the gym to talk to the boys, and girls.

 

“So guys,” coach Ukai started, “today we're going to watch the Moonlit Academy girls play some matches between each other.

 

And with that I want you guys to understand that the girls will be using their powers. So I want to make sure you guys stay behind the red line that outlines the court. This is to make sure you guys don’t accidently get hurt by anything.” Ukai finished.

 

Then coach Min walked up beside Ukai to say her part.

 

“So guys you know that my-our volleyball team isn’t like your teams. Our players all play with their natural powers in games between each other. Because of this, depending on their strength during a match, it would be hard to control their power that's within the court. So for you guys safety I would like to make sure you guys don’t get to close to any part of the court.” She said. “And since the girls will be using their powers regular rules don't apply.”

 

“And so forth during the match if you have any questions to ask, raise your hand and I would try my be to answer them.”

 

Lev raised his hands as soon as the coach finished talking.

 

“Yes sir?” coach Min asked.

 

“If we played in a match against them will they try to kill us.” He asked. This question made Yaku face palm and rethink his relationship with the ashen haired boy.

 

Coach Min looked quite surprised to hear such a question.

 

“Well…um...my girls wouldn’t hurt anyone unless they felt threatened. But they know that you guys wouldn’t, hopefully, hurt them. And they wouldn’t definitely try to kill you.” coach Min answered.

 

“That sound great.” Lev said dumbly.

 

“So when are they going to play? I can’t wait any longer.” Noya asked excitedly.

 

“As soon as Zenna put up the net the girls will start to play.” Coach Min answered. “Zenna come put up the net. Diamond, Chloe come choose players.

 

Chloe and Diamond got up from their spots on the floor and started to pick three more players for a four on four match.

 

“I pick Kloe.” Chloe said first. Kloe jumped up and ran over to the captain.

 

“Okay then, I pick Nichole.” Diamond called with a grin.

 

“Yes, let’s whoop their asses Dia.” Nichole said loud enough for Kloe to hear her.

 

“Yeah right, You can’t beat us even if you tried.” Kloe countered.

 

“Let’s go with the twins, Snow, Winter.” Chloe said lastly.

 

“I’m gonna go with Jaylee and Mackenzie.” Diamond said. “Lunna you have to make sure Zenna don’t do anything...regrettable.” She said to the last girl that didn’t get picked.

 

“No problem.” Lunna answered, secretly glad she didn’t get picked for the match.

 

The split team walked to opposite sides of the court and waited for Zenne to get finished setting up the net. Zenna moved her hands over to where the net laid on the ground and started to use her powers. A dark red light flew out of Zenna’s palm and wrapped around the net. The net started to fly to the middle of the court and spread out.

 

The boys looked wide eyed at the scene before them. The where amazed how the net started to set itself up in the middle of the two teams. Soon the dark red light started to disappear and the net was finished being set up. Zenna walked over to the scoreboard where Kiyoko was waiting on the other side.

 

“I guess I'll keep score for Chloe’s team, and you can keep score for Diamond’s team?” Kiyoko nodded her head in approval.

 

“Okay girls, at the sound of the whistle you may start.” Misaki stated. “But first rock, paper, scissors for who go first.”

 

Diamond and Chloe walked up to the net and held out their hands in a game of rock, paper, scissors. Diamond won with paper against rock. Runa threw Diamond one of the Shiratorizawa volleyball’s to her.

 

Diamond threw the ball back at her. “Sorry, we won't be able to use this ball, it's too soft.” the brunette said.

 

“Here Dia.” Zenna tossed diamond a volleyball that came out of Chloe’s Volleyball bag.

 

“This is much better.” Diamond stated.

 

The girls got in their lineup, and Diamond went to the back for a set. Misaki Blew the whistle for the game to start. Diamond threw the ball high into the air and hit it with a lot of force. The ball flew over the net at the speed of light but Kloe caught it before it could hit the ground. The ball then bounced from Kloe’s arms to Winter who tossed it back over the net. The ball fell to the ground right before Nicole could stop it.

 

“Oh. My. Shit. That girl set is about as hard as Ushijima’s.” Hanamaki stated.

 

“Maybe even harder.” Matsukawa countered.

 

The rest of the boys started to whisper different things about the girls as they played. And Zenna gave Chloe’s team a point.

 

“How was that whooping our asses?” Kloe asked mockingly to Nichole.

 

“Your team just got lucky, don’t count on anymore points though.” Nichole said back.

 

Kloe laughed as she got back in her position. Now it was Chloe’s turn to start the match with a set. Chloe threw the ball extremely high into the air. She then grew a pair of fairy wings and flew up after it. Just as it was falling back down to the ground Chloe hit the ball over the net. The hit was softer than the one Diamond made. Nichole moved to retrieve the ball before it hit the ground and tossed it to Jaylee. Jaylee, being the setter she is, tossed the ball back up into the air and Mackenzie jumped up and spiked it over the net.

 

Kloe, once again caught the ball and tossed it in the air to Chloe. Chloe, who was still flying, then spiked the ball back over the net. Diamond dived to catch it, but the ball hit the floor. Zenna gave Chloe’s team another point. Chloe flew back to the ground and her fairy wings disappeared.

 

“Was she just flying?!” Hinata yelled.

 

“I think she was!” Noya yelled back.

 

“That was so scary.” Lev stated.

 

“That was CRAZY!” Bokuto yelled as he fake fainted on Akaashi’s lap.

 

Kuroo did the same thing, but Kenma moved before Kuroo landed on him.

 

“Oww, Keeenmaaa!” Kuroo whined. Kenma picked Kuroo’s head up and put it on his lap much softer than what Kuroo was about to do.

 

“Hey! Coach lady, why is that girl flying?” Futakuchi yelled.

 

“You shouldn’t be yelling at people like that Idiot!” Kawasaki yelled at the yelling boy.

 

“Your one to talk.” Futakuchi replied back. A bit softer this time. “Um, miss lady coach? How come she can fly?” he asked coach Min again.

 

Coach Min walked over to the two boys as she thought on the question.

 

“Well to answer your question, Chloe was born with that ability.”

 

“How can someone be born to fly?” Kawasaki scoffed.

 

“How about you ask her that later on.” Coach Min said. “Now how about you guys continue to watch the match.”

 

The boys turned their attention back to the court and it was Winter’s turn the set the ball. Winter tossed the ball into the air and jumped up after it. As she hit the ball it started to freeze. This caused the ball's’ momentum to slow down as it made its way over the net.

 

Diamond went in to block the ball but it flew right threw her fingers. This made the ball slow down even more.

 

“We have a one touch.” Diamond yelled to the other three on her team. Mackenzie tossed the ball over to Jaylee who started to set up for someone to spike.

 

Jaylee tossed the ball behind her as Nichole, Mackenzie, and Diamond ran up to spike it.

 

“Hey! Their about to do a synchronized attack!” Tanaka yelled as he jumped up out of Ennoshita’s lap.

 

“They can’t pull that off, that takes skills.” Oikawa stated as he leaned forward for a better view.

 

“Are they really going to do that attack?” Takeda asked nervously.

 

Mackenzie was the first one to swing and not hit the ball, next it was Nichole who swung and not hit the ball. Leaving Diamond to spike the ball across net. She hit the ball in the middle of Winter, Snow, and Chloe who didn’t hit the ball back. And everybody forgot about Kloe who was currently in the middle of the circle. She had shrunken’ herself down to a smaller size, and no one could see her.

 

Everyone thought that Diamonds team was going to get the point, but Kloe hit the ball back up to Chloe, and grew to her normal size.

 

“You guys thought you got that point.” Kloe laughed.

 

Chloe had tossed the ball back over the net. And the ball, once again, hit the ground. Zenna gave Chloe’s team another point. The score was now three to nothing.

 

“Wow, the other girls haven’t scored anything yet.” Tendo said as he leaned back into Ushijima’s chest.”

 

“Indeed the haven’t.” Ushijima said to the red head.

 

“Why are you two idiots sitting next to me.” Oikawa whined as he tried to scoot away.

 

“Stop being a baby Tooru.” Iwazumi said as he stopped his boyfriend from squashing him.

 

“Well tell Ushijima to move.” Said a pouting Oikawa. Iwazumi just shook his head and continued to watch the match.

 

~~~~~

 

After another thirty minutes of playing around the girls were in their last set. The score was currently twenty-four to twenty-four. Both teams was determined to win. And the tension became greater than it was before.

 

“Hey, how about a deal!” Diamond suddenly yelled out as Mackenzie got ready for a set up.

 

“Anything worth dealing with.” Chloe yelled back with a smirk.

 

Diamond smiled back. “If we, somehow, don’t make these last two points I buy all of you guys food for the next two weeks.”

 

“And if you do get the two points?” Snow asked.

 

“Then you guys buy us food for the next two weeks.” Nichole spoke. “So what’s it gonna be, captain?” Everyone looked at Chloe, waiting for her response.

 

“Okay, I'll play your little game, but any tricks might make me change my mind.” Chloe smirked back evilly.

 

“Oh, you guys are so on!” Kloe yelled in excitement as she bounced up and down in her spot.

 

“Sadly to say, team Chloe will not be getting this point.” Mackenzie said. She then tossed the ball high into the air and hit the ball hard over the net.

 

Kloe went in for the ball but missed as it bounced on the ground right in front of her. She got up and realized the ball was still in the air and she dived after a speck of dust that looked like a volleyball. Kloe turned to Nichole on the other side of the net.

 

“Hey, that’s not fair Nick!” Kloe said, her voice turning deep in annoyance.

 

“What? It was funny.” Nichole laughed.

 

“Chloe said nothing sneaky.” Kloe continued.

 

“Trust me it was just you.” Nichole stated with a laugh. “It was funny too. Watching you dive for completely nothing.”

 

“Kloe! Pay attention!” Winter called out. The volleyball was currently being passed to her by Chloe. Kloe hit the ball back it to the air towards Snow, who had set up for a spike.

 

Winter ran up to the ball and spiked it with her kitten tail as hard as she could. Mackenzie was able to catch the ball before it hit the ground. She tossed it back into the air where Diamond set up a toss for Jaylee to spike. Jaylee spiked the ball as softly as she could. The ball fell over the net and bounced on the floor before Chloe’s team could react.

 Kiyoko gave Diamond's team a point, putting Diamonds team in the lead

"So guy's make sure you get me a milkshake when you buy my burger, K." Jaylee said as she got ready to set the ball.

"Ha, ha, ha, that is so funny jay. I'll make sure to dump it on your head also." Winter said sarcastically.

"You won't be saying that when she makes this point." Nichole countered.

"Please." Snow tsked.

Jaylee threw the ball up. she gave the ball a soft hit that caused the ball to glide over the net with grace. Chloe managed to get a one touch for the ball. Snow dove in to get the ball but it was to late. The ball had hit the floor right after Chloe touched it. The soft way Jaylee hit the ball cause it to have very little momentum, and the smallest of touches would have caused it to fall immediately.

Misaki blew the whistle and held out her hand for Diamond's team to get the last point. “That’s game.” she announced.

 

Kyoko gave Diamond's team the point, which was now twenty-six to twenty-four.

 

The girls all fell on the floor in exhaustion as the boys either sat or stood in amazement or fear.

 

“I guess we owe you guys a few meal’s.” Chloe said with a tired laugh.

 

“Yep.” Diamond, Nichole, Mackenzie, and Jaylee answered in sync.

 

“Wow, t-that. That was a good...um...good game girls.” Coach Ukai was at a loss of words after the power filled game he just witnessed. “How about you girls...take a breather while us guys play a few matches.”

 

“That sound great mister Ukai.” Chloe said as she and the others started to slowly peel themselves off of the ground.

 

“Just call me Coach Ukai. Mister makes me sound old.” Ukai grumbled.

 

“Okay, Coach Ukai.” Chloe corrected.

 

The girls hurried for the benches to calm down. And Zenna started to pass out their water bottles and towels for them.

 

“That...that was AWESOME!” Noya yelled as he ran over to the girls. “You guys were so cool!!”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I was excited! She started flying, and...and...and YOU,” he pointed Diamond, “you hit the ball super hard. I didn’t even know people could hit a ball that hard.” Noya continued to ramble about how amazed he was. Even when Daichi had to come pull him away from the girl's by the collar of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, Did you enjoy the chapter? No, Yes, Maybe so? Tell me your thoughts in the comments. I'm starting to take request for what you guys would like to see the girls and guys do outside of what I have planned. And No idea is a bad idea, I'm open to anything. And if you do leave a idea, make sure you have details and a small description of some kind. Well SEE YA!!
> 
> Well UNTIL NEXT TIME


	9. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group just finished with their games and now they don't have anything to do. Lets see what the can come up with on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update but i hope you guys enjoy the new chappy. P.S. just a friendly reminder I'm still doing chapter request. so if you guys would like to see anything in the upcoming chapter just leave a comment and I'll try my best.
> 
> And also this chapter is dedicated to Kristy_Senju for the great game suggestions.

With the girls match still in the back of the boy’s minds they played a few rounds each before cleaning up for the day. The girls, even after being told to take a breather, moved to an unoccupied spot in the large gym and did a few work outs. This didn’t stop them from watching the boy’s play though. They would even critice some of their moves and positions. Even though some of the boys felt as if the girls were judging the way they played, they still would try to fix their mistakes. 

 

The coaches watched as the supernaturals and natural got along pertaining volleyball. And this made them kind of proud, or happy to know that the different teams could get along without fighting. And they slipped out the door as soon as the they teen weren't watching them.

 

It was mid afternoon when the last team finally packed up for the day. By this point everyone was exhausted and tired. The teens sat, and some laid, around in a big group circle. Some drinking water from their water bottles, and others wiping their faces from sweat with a towel.

 

The boys talked among themselves while the girls did they same. Even though they were all in a big group the girls and the boys didn’t know how to break the tension between them. Well most of them at least.

 

“Hey Chloe,” Futakuchi started from one side of the circle. Chloe looked up from her conversation with Kloe and Nichole about what they were going to eat later on.

 

“Yes?” Chloe asked. 

 

Everybody started to quiet down so they could listen the conversation that the two was going to have.

 

“Well I was just wondering...how do you girls obtain your powers?” Futakuchi asked. All the boys looked at Chloe in waiting for her answer.

 

“Well,” Chloe started, “all of us are born with our powers.”

 

“How are you born with power?” Tanaka asked.

 

“Yeah, do you just pop out with wings?” Yamamoto asked the girl.

 

“Well sure if you think about it.” Chloe stated. “But anybody that have wings are born with them. The person is born with their wings surrounding them like a blanket.”

 

“Wait that’s true?” Hanamaki asked in shock.

 

“Sure is, why?” Kloe asked.

 

“My grandma use to tell me stories on the birth of supernaturals. I always thought they were just tales or something.” He shrugged.

 

“Well Chloe here was born with two sets of wings.” Nichole said.

 

“Nick!” Diamond said in warning.

 

“Oop’s.” Nichole faked as she covered her mouth.

 

“Wait...what do she mean by you being born with two sets of wings?” Yaku asked.

 

“Chloe shouldn’t-” Diamond said before being silenced by a hand her face from Chloe.

 

“It's okay Dia.” Chloe proceeded to stand up and walk inside the circle. 

Chloe sprouted a pair of fairy wings that was six feet in length and 4 feet in height. They were green with a flowy gold emblem decorating it.

 

“These are my fairy wings.” Chloe said. “I have them because of my father. He’s a fairy.” 

 

“Wow, they are so pretty.” Hinata said in awe.

 

Everyone started to inch forward now that they could see the wings up close. They boys could see the little small details of the wings now that Chloe wasn’t flying around and tossing a ball around the court.

 

“But Chloe didn’t get her wings from any fairy.” Nichole boasted, which earned her a look from Diamond. Chloe on the other hand didn't seem to mind. “Her father is the King of fairies...well, and dragons now.” She finished.

 

“Wait! So you’re a like a princess!?” yelled Bokuto with excitement.

 

“Yeah, sure she is.” Diamond grumbled. She was mad that Chloe decided to tell everyone that she was a princess when it was her duty to make sure she’s safe. But to be quite honest it was Nichole.

 

“Awe cheer up Dia.” Mackenzie said with a small smile. “Knowing Chloe, she was bound to tell them sooner or later.” This did nothing to help the mumbling brunette though.

 

“Okay, you have some pretty amazing wings...but I thought you said you was born with two sets of them?” Daishou questioned with an unimpressed smirk.

 

“Oh, I was.” Chloe said to the boy. “But my dragon wings  are far too big for me to let them out in here.” Chloe put her fairy wings back up and sat back down beside Diamond.

“So your wings are that big? This gym is pretty large you know?” Tendo said as he hooked his arms around Ushijima’s neck.

 

“It not like that-” Chloe started before getting cut off.

 

“The power from just bringing her wings out inside this gym could cause the whole thing to fall down.” Diamond said, cutting off Chloe off before she could speak, with a bit of annoyance in her words.

 

“Wait...how powerful are you?” Oikawa asked.

 

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but instantly closed it, not knowing what to say. The boys noticed this and decided to lay off the subject, fearing that it would be an outrageous answer.

 

“So….” Kenma started. “What are we going to do for the rest of the day?”

 

Kuroo took this moment to pull Kenma into his lap and hold on to him tightly. 

 

“We could sit here and cuddle kitty.” Kuroo purred in Kenma’s ear.

 

“I rather not.” Kenma said back.

 

Kuroo made a face like he was just shot while everyone else who was in earshot started laughing.

 

“Wow, nice rejection Kuroo.” Daishou laughed. Kuroo glared at Daishou before turning back to Kenma.

 

“Kenma, kitty, i’m hurt.” Kuroo said pouting as he put has hand over his heart like he’s been shot. Kenma rolled his eyes at his friends’ actions.

 

“You two are cute. Are you dating.” Snow asked the now cuddling pair.

Kuroo was the first to jump up, “of course we are.” He announced like it was the most important thing in the world. Kenma, who was still somehow holding on to Kuroo as he bounced around, agreed.

 

“Yeah, we’ve been going out for a while though.” Kenma added.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Jaylee Asked as she brushed her hair out of her ponytail holder.

 

“Well, we’ve known each other since we were kids.” Kenma answered. Kuroo finally sat down thanks to Suga who was feeling bad for the little dyed blonde who was attached to him.

 

“That still doesn’t answer my question though.” Jaylee said.

 

“What Kenma is trying to say is that we’ve been together practically since childhood.” Kuroo explained.

 

“Oh, that makes sense...kinda.” Jaylee answered.

 

“Hey guys who wanna play a game?” Kloe asked excitedly. Everybody looked at her as she bounced up and down in the middle of the circle.

 

“Me!Me!MEE! I wanna play a game!” Hinata cheered as he bounced along with excited girl. 

 

More people agreed to play a game with the two excited players.

 

“What’s the game?” Lev asked as he rested his arm on Yaku’s head. Much to the blonds displeasure.

 

“Do you guys know a game called “Simon says”?” Kloe asked the group. 

 

“I know that game!” Lev exclaimed. “I use to play that game all the time when I was younger. I was about your height Kloe.” Lev smirked as he finished his statement.

 

“Hey! You don't have to talk about my height, meanie.” Kloe said as she pouted and stuck her tongue out.

 

“Who was talking about you?” Nichole said as she walked up to the group. She looked mad that Kloe was pouting. “Only i'm allowed to talk about her height.”

 

“It was him.” Kloe said as she pointed to the scared silver haired boy who was currently trying to hide behind his shorter boyfriend. Who looked bored of the situation. 

 

Nichole walked up to Yaku and held out her hand. “The names Nichole.” She said. Yaku took her hand a shook. 

 

“The names Yaku.” He replied. “I guess you’re looking for that loud mouth.” He asked.

 

“Yup, just want a friendly convo with him.” Nichole replied. 

 

“No Yaku-san! Don't let her get me! She's gonna try and eat me!” Lev cried as he clung to Yaku’s leg. 

 

Yaku smirked as he looked at Lev then at Nichole. “He’s all yours.” The blonde smiled.

 

“NO YAKU-SAN!!” Lev cried harder and held on to his boyfriend's leg tighter. 

 

Yaku and Nichole burst out in laughter at the white haired boy. “Why are you laughing Yaku-san? She was going to eat me!” Lev exclaimed.

 

“She doesn’t want to hurt you you idiot.” Yaku said as he helped is extra tall boy friend up.

 

“She doesn’t?” Lev asked.

 

Nichole rolled her eyes at his dumbness. “Of course I don’t if I did I would have called my boyfriend.” She said with a shrug

 

“Wait you have a boyfriend?” Lev asked surprisingly.

 

“Of course I do, but let's not dwell on that. I think Kloe is starting the game.” Nichole answered as she pointed at the angry pinkette. Who was currently looking at them. 

 

“Are you guys playing or not?” Kloe asked exasperated.

 

“Oh! I want to play.” Lev yelled as he ran over to the circle of the players.

 

“I'm good, I can just watch.” Yaku said.

 

“Me too.” Nichole agreed

 

“Your lost.” Kloe shrugged. “Time to start the game everybody.”

 

Kloe stood in the middle of the gym as the players lined up in front of her. Kloe told everyone the rules of the game as some people sat down and others joined the game. There were about twenty players that joined the game. The rest sat around and watched.

 

“This is how u play the game, the person that stands in the front of the group is simon. He or she will call out an action with the phrase ‘Simon says’. If u font hear the phrase but still do the action you're out.” Kloe announced with so much enthusiasm. “Who wants to be the first Simon?.” she asked.

 

The first two hand that shot up was Kageyama and Oikawa. The two glared at each other.

 

“Ookay,” Kloe drawled out. “Lets rock, paper, scissors it.”

 

The two boys stood on both sides of Kloe and held up their hands. The rock, paper, scissors match started with kageyama ultimately losing the whole thing. This made Oikawa yell in excitement as he pushed a fuming Kageyama back into line.

 

“Well, the game is about to begin. And Oikawa is your Simon. Let us start.” Kloe shouted like she the teller of the game.

 

“Wait,” Oikawa said, “Instead of being called Simon how about I say Great King?” 

 

Kloe sweat dropped at his suggestion then shrugged her shoulders. “Doesn't matter to me.” she said.

 

And the game begun. As Oikawa called out his first act as Simon or, Great King.

 

“Great King says everyone jump up and down like a bunny.” He said. Everyone started to jump up and down, Hinata jumping the highest.

“Now stop.” Oikawa said. Everyone continued to jump up and down besides Bokuto who stopped. 

 

“Bokuto you are out buddy.” Kloe said into her fake hand microphone.

 

“Wait, how am I out?!” Bokuto cried. 

 

“I didn’t say Great King said stop so your out for stopping.” Oikawa explained. But the grey haired boy decided to go pout in the corner. 

 

“Okay, The Great King says stop.” The group of jumping kids stopped.

 

“Okay, The Great King says do the chicken dance.” Everyone started to do the chicken dance as Kloe sung the song for them.

 

“Now I say spin around in a circle.” Hanamaki, Matsukawa, And  Kloe stopped singing and dancing.

 

“You two are out.” Kloe said as she bounced excitedly. 

 

“Awwww man.” The two groaned as the sat down away from the game.

 

“Okay the Great King says spin in a circle.” everyone started to spin around in a circle as Oikawa laughed. “I'm having so much fun with this.” He smiled.

 

After another fifteen minutes of Simon says, there were only two players left. Tendo and Terushima. They were currently frozen in very weird positions.

 

“Okay Great King says unfreeze and dance like a ballerina.”  

 

Both players started to not so gracefully dance like a ballerina. Some people snickered as Tendo made the whole ordeal kinda awkward. 

 

“Oh my god this is gonna last forever just stop already.” Oikawa said exasperatedly as the laid on the floor. This caused Terushima to stop dancing so he could laugh at the brunette.

 

“Blondie you’re out, red head you win.” Kloe announced kinda glad the game was over.

 

“Dang, and I was so close to.” Terushima laughed as he walked past Oikawa, who looked like he had fallen asleep on the floor. “Good jod Tendo.”

 

“Why thank you.” Tendo said as he continued to spin around until he collapsed into Ushijima’s awaiting arms.

 

“What should we do next?” Jaylee asked to no one in paticular.

 

“We should go eat something, I'm hungry.” Hinata said from his place on Kageyama’s lap. 

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Diamond said.

 

“I could also use something to eat.” Zenna said. “But we have to wait for the coaches to get done Bar B Qing. 

 

“Wait the coaches are cooking meats?!” Noya and Hinata asked at the same time.”

 

“Yeah.” Lunna said.    
  


The boys erupted in cheers as they waited for the food to get done cooking so they could eat.

 

“I'm sleepy though.” Snow said as she and Winter curled up together for a nap.

 

So of the boys agreed and started to relax as they waited for the coaches to come and tell the when the food was ready. Some even falling asleep. 

 

~with the coaches~

 

“That was one way to get them to have fun together.” Coach Irihata said.

 

“Yeah well we have more team building exercises for them.” Coach Min stated. 

 

“We do, but for know let's finish this food before they all pass out on the gym floor.” Said Coach Ukai. 

 

“Of course.” Takeda agreed.

 

The coaches hurried to finish the food preparations for their tired children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the chapter?? Was it good, bad, or just plain terrible?? Leave a comment. And don't forget I'm still doing suggestions on what you guys would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Well Until Next Time!!!!


	10. Naps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you leave over one hundred volleyball players in one room with out adult supervision??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I just want you to know that I am soooo SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY for being a butthole and not updating. Buuut anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter(hopefully the next one will be up soon). Leave kudoos, comment and tell me how you feel about it.

Author POV

As the coaches continued to plan out another activity to get the teams  to warm up to each other, the students started to doze off in random places on the gym floor. Ukai went to go check on them and seen that the girls wasn’t that distant from the boys. He got his hopes up thinking the girls were finally trusting them. But as he did a quick walk around to make sure that everyone was still “alive”, in other words still breathing, he was stung by an invisible force that surrounded one of the girls. One or the ones with the cat tails.

 

He looked around the room to spot the source thinking it was some joke the power filled girls were playing on him. He seen Chloe sitting on her phone with her headphones in, right beside a sleeping Diamond who looks more like a toddler all curled up against Chloe’s warmth. Chloe looked up from her phone seeing the dyed blonde male looking at her as he rubbed a red sting mark on his arm.

 

She open her mouth to ask him what happened until she seen who he was standing next to and put two and two together. “What are you doing?” Chloe asked not really happy at the situation. Thinking the the nice coach Ukai was trying to hurt one of her teammates.

 

“Oh, it's not what you must be thinking.” Coach Ukai said, hoping the sting he got is treatable and doesn't leave a scar. Chloe looked at him in disbelief, but still a little hopeful for his answer.

 

“I came in here to check up on you guys and make sure everyone was okay.” He said. When he seen the the green headed girl was looking for more to the explanation he added, “some of the boys have breathing problems, like asthma and stuff and I just wanted to check everyone and make sure they weren’t having any troubles breathing in there sleep.”

 

Chloe seemed to believe him because she nodded her head in acknowledgement to this.

 

“That’s sweet of you.” she said finally. “But the only person that has any breathing problems it's me and Diamond.” She shrugged.

 

“But it was nice anyway. And sorry about the force field. Diamond wouldn’t rest until everyone agreed that she could put one around them.” she explained.

 

“Oh, it's okay. I totally get why she did that. The guys are kinda hard to trust.” Ukai said.

 

“Well, I don't want them to think we don't trust them. I mean I can only speak for myself, it's not like I don’t not trust them I just don't know what to think of them yet.” she shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I understand where you’re coming from.” 

 

“Hey coach, do you mind if I ask u something?” Chloe asked.

 

“Of course.” Ukai said as he walked over to the green haired girl.

 

“Do you think that you might have mix breed supernaturals on the volleyball teams here?” the girl’s question surprised Ukai as he tried to think of an answer.

 

“Well, no. I don't think so. After the war the children of the parents were all checked out and anyone that did have supernatural powers left with the other supernatural.” He said. Even though he only knew that is what happened where he lived. So he really couldn’t say for sure if they all were naturals or not.

 

“Oh okay.” Chloe said back. “But only a supernatural knows what to look for in another supernatural. Were they treated by other supernaturals after the war?” she asked.

 

Ukai opened his mouth to reply but couldn't come up with one so he closed it.

 

“I don't know for sure. But I do know is that they’ve all been tested.” he said. “At least on a natural level.” He added.

 

“Anything else that’s bothering you?” The dirty blonde asked.

 

“Yes just one more thing. Do you think the boys hate us?”

 

“Wha-! No, who said that!?” Ukai demanded 

 

“Oh, no one did. But I know that's how they feel though. I can tell by how they look at us.” Chloe stated. “And plus it's not me that wants to know it's Diamond.”

 

Chloe looked at the brunette and wiped a stray piece of hair from her face to behind her back. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Her grandmother died in the war trying to protect her and her sister. Her parents were killed before they woke up inside of their house.” Chloe started to say. Even though her words were soft and calm, Ukai could still hear the hurt in her voice. “After the war my mother made a school for all children that needed help and were orphaned; and for adults that also lost family. They became the teachers and coaches. It's a school for the children and teens who chose to go there and train to become warriors, and everyday help. Like police, firefighters, charity helpers, soldiers. We do everything.” 

 

Chloe looked up but her eyes were distant. “It's a good distraction for some, but for many of the kids they still harbor hatred for naturals. But I want to teach my team how to love no matter what happened in the past. So that's why I wanted to come here. And i'm willing to do anything that will help strengthen our bond with natural. But it's gonna take some getting use to for some of the others.”

 

Finally realizing that the girl was finished Ukai muttered out a ‘wow’. He was surprised at how much the girl shared with him. And if he didn’t know any better he would have believed it to all be a ruse. But the look that Chloe gave him when she looked in his eyes gave him all the answers he needed.

 

“I'm glad you told me this Chloe. And i'm happy that you will try to get the bond between the naturals and supernaturals to grow stronger. Now how about you rest up and i'll come get y’all when the food is ready.” he started to stand from the chair he didn’t even remember getting and was walking out the door.

 

“Hey, coach?” he turned around to the girl. “Can you not tell anybody I told you that? Diamond would kill me if she finds out.” Ukai nodded his head and walked back outside to where the rest of the coaches are.

 

Takeda was the first person by his side. “So, how was it? Are they getting along?”

 

“They’re, dropping like fish out of water in there.” Ukai said to the man whose jaw dropped. “Their all falling asleep.” He countered

 

“Oh? Thank god its not something bad.” The coaches chuckled at the pale man.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the coaches started to finish grilling the food hours after the kids were pronounced sleep. The first sign of life in the gyms appeared. It was Terushima and Bokuto. The two boys were currently trying to escape from the tight hold their sleeping partners had on them.

 

“Akaashi~” Bokuto whined. “Please let go. I have to pee~”

 

He tried shaking the dark hair boy lightly to make him let go.

 

“You should have went to the bathroom before you fell asleep.” The boy murmured.

 

“Pleeeease Aki?” He said using his special nickname.

 

Akaashi groaned. “Okay. I'm coming with thought.” He replied to the owl haired boy.

 

Bokuto jumped up with a tried Akaashi in his arms like a baby, and raced to the toiletries.

 

“Daishou, please let go I can't breathe.” Terushima complained. 

 

This only made Daishou hold on to him tighter as he started to wake up from the moving.

 

“Come on babe,” Terushima pleaded “I'm not gonna leave~ promise.”

 

He smirked when Daishous grip loosened. He then adjusted himself and laid back down. His left arm around Daishou’s waist and right arm under  his head. Daishou proceeded to curl up in his boyfriend's warmth.

 

“Your so adorable ~” Terushima cooed, which made the other blush.

 

“Shut up.” The boy mumbled back as he nuzzled in Terushima’s chest.

 

“You must be really tired Daisho~” Terushima laughed as his boyfriend proceeded to hit him on the head.

 

Five minutes passed as the rest of the teens started to stir. Tanaka and yamato, ironically, waking up at the same time to yell out they were starving. Then looked at each other and glared. Next it was Yaku, lev, Suga, Hinata, yahaba, and Chloe (who had fallen asleep after Ukai left), and  Hiroo that woke up.

 

“How was your naps?” Suga asked as he stretched his back with his arms high above his head.

 

“It was a pretty decent nap.” Yahaba stated. “For sleeping on the floor.” He mumbled.

 

Hinata giggle as he took pictures of his sleeping boyfriends face. Some guys ooed and awed while others just looked and did the same with their partners.

 

“What’s so funny, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked as he sat up from his resting place. And the others were starting to wake as well because of all of the fuss

 

“Isn’t Kageyama soo cute!” Hinata Sung.

 

This woke kageyama up as the guys on the different teams started to talk about the raven haired boy.

 

“He is kinda cute...if u look past the scowl.” Oikawa stated as he moved to inspect the boy. This only caused Kageyama scowl to deepen as he moved to push the third year away from him.

 

“Don’t call me cute.” He said through gritted teeth, and glared at everyone else.

 

“But you are cute Tobi.” Hinata said pouting which caused is boyfriend to blush.

 

“Shut up…” Kageyama said as he tried to hide is blush, and Hinata snapped more pictures.

 

“Tobi?” Yahaba asked raising an arched eyebrow. 

 

The Karasuno and Nekoma teams sucked in a breath as they looked at Hinata and move back. Hinata has a known history of going off on the people who say the nickname he gave to his partner. Suga stepped up to talk to the boy.

 

“Um Hina-” 

 

“What did you say?” Hinata said threateningly as he gave Yahaba a dark look.

 

“Tobi.” Yahaba answered. "Whats wrong with it?" 

 

“Why did you say it again!?” Lev practically yelled. Yahaba noticed what he meant when he seen the short gingers face

 

“Um, well...I didn’t know you didn’t want anyone to say the name.” Yahaba tried to reason as he slowly moved back with his hands up in surrender.

 

“Come on Hinata he didn’t mean it.” Kageyama said as he pulled his lover into his lap.

 

“Better not have.” Hinata said as he glared at the brunette.

 

“And what would you do if he did?” asked Kyotani as he sleepily rested his head and arms on Yahaba’s shoulder.

 

“Kyo, don’t. Please.” Yahaba said sternly to the boy.

 

“I wasn’t gonna do anything...I was just wondering.” He responded as he slipped in and out of sleep.

 

“Wait you two are a thing!?” Oikawa asked.

 

“No I just like to hug Yahaba.” Kyotani said sarcastically. "Of course we're a thing, idiot."

 

“Why you little-” 

 

“Nope.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s shirt collar in just enough time to stop him from picking a fight he don’t need to get in. 

 

“I wasn’t gonna do anything I was just going to give him a high five…” He started, “in the face...with a chair...into the sun...forever...and ever...and-”

 

“Okay we get it you want to hit kyotani just like u did with Kageyama.” Daishou groggily said as he sat up from his resting spot. “Now will you shut up.”

 

Everybody once again became quite as they started at Oikawa, Kageyama, and Daishou (who seemed to be drifting back to sleep. Kageyama got up and started to walk to the gym doors.

 

“Kageyama? Wait for me.” Hinata yelled as he ran after his boyfriend.

 

“Thanks a lot.” Iwaizumi said as he dragged an emotionless Oikawa to the locker rooms.

 

“That was kinda messed up Daishou.” Kuroo said as he looked back at the sleeping boy and rolled his eyes.

 

“Terushima you need to keep him in check.” Yaku said to the dyed blonde who started at his boyfriend in confusion.

 

“Sure whatever.” Terushima said still a little confused as to why his boyfriend would say such a out of the blue thing. 

 

He knew Daishou and kuroo would yell personal insults back and forth between each other. And he also new the reason why Daishou was rude to a lot of people, but what he couldn't understand is why doesn't he give himself a limit.

 

Sometimes he did wonder how he and the Nohebi captain got together. Yeah they had a very passionate night together and just kinda got with each other. But he cared more for the boy and he knew that there was something wrong with the way he's been acting lately. As far as he can tell at least.

 

The other players started to move on from the two boys still sitting on the floor. Akaashi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki went to go check up on Oikawa. And  Suga, Daichi, and Yachi went to go check up on Kageyama and Hinata.

 

And while all this happened the girls thought  _ ‘this is going to be a long, very long year.’  _ as they observed the very scenes before them. 

 

“And I thought our school was the most drama filled.” Nichole laughed as Chloe and Diamond gave her a disappointed look.

 "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am very sorry for the extra late update...but I am still taking request on what you would like to see in the story. So now HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW CHAPPY?!?!? was it good? Yes, no, maybe so?? Welp anyway I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!! XD LOVE YA


	11. The Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond gets lost in the market place with Kloe and Mackenzie and she's pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIII GUYS!!!!! I HOPE U LIKE THE CHAPTER!! I'm pretty sure this one is longer then the rest but still in joy!

Girl’s POV

 

“Well at least we got to get lost in a whole nother country we don’t know about, and find our way back.” Kloe laughed as she tried to brighten up the mood from this dark realization.

 

“It's not as fun as you make it sound Kloe.” Mackenzie soft voice spoke as she held onto Diamond, the most level headed out of all of them right now. 

 

Currently the girls were stranded in the middle of the Miyagi Prefecture markets and didn’t know where to go. They had lost the group of boys that were with them because the boys ran off to try some of the food at several of the stores. And the girls, surprisingly, couldn’t keep up. So in all honesty, the boys lost them, but the girls were the real lost ones.

 

It all started when they were told to play in the treasure hunt. The girls got split up. Kloe, Diamond, and Mackenzie with Bokuto, Kyotani, Kuroo,  and Tsukishima.

 

Chloe, Lunna, and Zenna where Paired with Suga, Yamamoto, Ushijima, and Oikawa. And lastly Snow, Winter and Jaylee were grouped with Terushima, Kenma, Akaashi, and Daishou. The rest of the boys were grouped with other team members and the managers were all grouped together...besides Zenna who had to stay by Lunna. At all times, even though she was trusted with coach Tanji. But no one really trusted him either so it was a no.

 

“Well this is lame. let’s call Chloe or something.” Diamond suggested as she started to look for her phone in her back pockets. She searched all her pockets, and couldn’t find it in any of them.

She looked up at Kloe and Mackenzie who were both at a booth trying out a sasakama. Or in her eyes fish on a stick. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the two girls who paid for their food and happily ate.

 

“Damn, do you guys have your phones on you?” She asked Kloe who was bouncing on her heels and Mackenzie who was trying to hide herself from the townspeople while eating her sasakama.

 

Kloe shook her head as she finished her food and started to mess with Mackenzie to eat hers.

 

“...No! Stop Kloe!” Mackenzie giggle as the shorter girl tickled her for her food.

 

“Do you have your phone Kenz?” Diamond asked the giggling girl 

 

“..No..” She giggled. “Coach...stop...got it...Klooe!” she laughed.

 

“Damn.” Diamond pulled Kloe off of Mackenzie. Giving the girl some relief, and started to walk down the street with the two girls following.

 

“Where are we going?” Mackenzie asked the darker toned girl as she finally gave Kloe a piece of her sasakama.

 

“To find a nice spot of wide open ground.” Diamond replied. “That’s very secluded.”    
  


“Why is that?” Kloe asked, as she poked at Mackenzie in thanks.

 

“So when I bury chloe for stealing my phone and giving it to coach no one would notice.”

“Have fun in prison then.” Kloe joked as they continued to walk.

“I heard that they put regular criminals in cells with the demons.” Mackenzie added.

 

Diamond rolled her eyes at the two girls comments and proceeded to look around for a way back to the school. She was getting mad at herself for not paying attention to the street signs and noticing building. This made her think of why she wasn’t paying attention and thought about the two girls who were trailing her. She had to run after Kloe and Mackenzie the whole time to make sure the two younger girls didn’t get hurt.

 

_ ‘What am I gonna do with them?’ _ she thought.

 

“Hey Dia, can we sit somewhere?” Kloe asked as she shrunk and jumped on Diamonds shoulder.

 

“Yes please, my feet hurt.” Mackenzie whined as she climbed on the girls back.

 

“What's the point if both of you aren’t walking anymore?” Diamond said as she pushed Mackenzie on her back higher so she didn’t fall.

 

Kloe shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back on the girls neck. “Maybe you could sit down then.” She tried.

 

“I’m good I need to get you two back with the others if anything.” Diamond said as she started to look around her to see if she remembered anything.

 

“You’re like a mom.” Mackenzie mumbled as she started to doze off on Diamonds back. 

 

_ ‘Wow just leave me to all the work.”  _  Diamond said as she felt Kloe and Mackenzie’s body weight slump over.

_ ‘At least they can get some rest while I find the others.’  _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, let me get this straight. You told the boys to run off from Diamond, Kloe and Kenzie just so you could see what would happen?” 

 

Zenna looked at Chloe as the rest of the groups came back to the field by the gym. They were all talking about Chloe’s plan on how to get Diamond to loosen up. And for that, they had to leave her with Kloe, and Mackenzie without their phones.

 

“So, what’s the reason for all of this?” Iwaizumi asked as he carried Oikawa, that was acting like a baby for some reason.

 

“Diamond has been so up tight since we got here, and usually to help her loosen up we tend to put her in compromising situations with added weight.” Chloe explained. “And that’s why Kloe and Mackenzie are with her. Those two play more than Snow and Winter. And not to mention, they get tired fast and when the do-”

 

“They become little hell raisers.” Zenna added with a shudder.

 

“Okay so...what’s the point in this again.” Yaku asked as he leaned into Lev’s lap. Kind of scared of Zenna.

 

Chloe sighed.  _ ‘Even the smart ones are dense.’  _

 

“The point of this is that If I could get all the girls to warm up to a few of you, this trip won’t be as bad as it seems.”

 

“So you want us to talk to Diamond?” Yaichi asked the greenette.

 

“Yes, I would love that. But also all the girl’s.” Chloe said before her smile faded. “Unless...you don’t want to, I would understand.”

 

“Nooo, Chloe-san don’t cry!” Hinata yelled as he hugged the, now grinning, girl.

 

“I wasn’t crying,” She said, “but thanks.”

 

“So are you guys in or are we alone?” Jaylee asked as she started painting Misaki’s nails a galaxy blue color.

 

The boys turned their attention to the girls.

 

“We’re in!” Oikawa beamed as he joined the girls on the floor to paint nails, with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Terushima following.

 

_ ‘Wait!? When did they get back?!’  _ Chloe thought in shock.  _ ‘Dang, they left the girls...welp.’ _

 

“Guess that’s a yes?” Chloe asked getting out of her thought for once.

 

“Definite yes.” Akaashi and Kenma sighed together.

 

“I'm glad.” The captain responded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where are we…” Kloe whined as she clutched onto Diamond’s uncovered arm.

 

“I wanna go hooome.” Mackenzie cried as she held onto Diamonds hand like a little girl would.

 

Diamond was going out of her mind. She was use to the two girls oddly baby-ish side and knew how to handle it, but right now all she knew is that she was lost in Japan with two girls that were now acting three, And they had no way to contact the others. And that she would kill Chloe the very chance she gets.

 

“Dia..” Kloe whimpered against the girls’ arm, “I want Luci…”

 

Diamond sighed, she knew this was gonna happen also. Most of the girls on the their volleyball team is mated, in other words dating someone with a little extra added power into it. And most of the girls don’t leave their mates for so long. And even though. the volleyball team has been in Japan for four days know, they left the school two weeks before. And now Kloe and, possibly Mackenzie, were showing the signs that they miss them.

 

“I know Kloe, lets just find the others first.” Diamond said as she picked up the smaller girl, who now looked like a toddler because she shrunk down to a smaller size. “Maybe coach would let you talk to him on your phone.”

 

“And Will-J?” Mackenzie asked in hope as she tried to keep her sleepy eyes open.

 

“Yes, and Will-J.” Diamond promised.

 

The three girls continued to walk down the street until Diamond finally found a street sign that looked familiar. She put Kloe down and pointed to the sign.

 

“I think we’re almost there guy’s,” she smiled happily.

 

She couldn’t wait to be able to get back with the others. Even if she did want to kill the lot of them. She started walking down the street when she felt a tug on her shirt.  _ ‘Damn.’  _ Diamond almost forgot about the two sleepy babies that she was currently with. She picked Mackenzie up in her arms and let Kloes’, now tiny, body crawl onto her shoulder and drift off to sleep.  

 

Ten minutes later the girls finally found the gym again. And right as the sky was starting to turn to a darker blue for night. Before walking into the gym Diamond tried to wake up the two girls but provided no award. So she just walked in.

 

Everyone eyed her as she walked in and shut the door behind her. To everyone in the room she looked like a mother hen with two tired children, who found a way to carry both. As she turned around she seen the many eyes on her.

 

“What?” she asked. Then she spotted Chloe and her questionable face turned into an angry one. 

 

Diamond carefully laid Kloe and Mackenzie on a pallet that Zenna and Lunna where cuddled on. Then she turned to Chloe and almost growled, which did nothing to the girl to say the least. She seen Chloe eye the two sleeping teens. 

 

“I don’t even have any word for you.” Diamond sighed as she walked back out of the gym, furiously

 

She was pissed at Chloe. Not for leaving her in the middle of Japan, or for stealing her phone. She was mad at the fact that she left Kloe and Mackenzie with her. The two most baby-ish girls on the team. And even though Kloe might seem all big and bad, and carefree she is so naive, and Mackenzie. She cared for everyone on the team, even Chloe. But she just can’t seem to under why Chloe would put them in these situations. Like firstly coming to freaking Japan, secondly telling the boys about her damn powers, thirdly freaking leaving them stranded in the middle of the city, and what next a fucking pizza party that turns into a damn food fight!

 

Diamond groaned.

 

_ ‘I know I said I was gonna kill her the first chance I get but DAMN!’  _ Diamond thought.

Chloe had walked outside and sat beside Diamond, who in turn stood up and proceeded to walk away.

 

“I knew you would find your way.” Chloe called out not making in attempt to move from her seat.

 

When Diamond didn’t answer she decided to keep going.

 

“You know you also passed several shortcuts back to the school.” Chloe added. “Plus you could have just called us.”

 

Diamond turned around. She glared at the princess. 

 

“I didn’t fucking have my phone!” she yelled, “I was stuck with Kloe and damn Mackenzie, with no phone, and no memory of how I even fucking got lost!” Her voiced raised higher

 

Chloe just smiled at Diamond and shook her head. “Dia, your phone was on you the whole time.” She giggled, then sighed

 

Diamonds eyes widened as she rechecked all of her pockets...and there it was. Her phone in the front part of her jacket.

_ ‘I don’t even use the front pocket?’ _

 

“I-” Diamond didn’t know what to say.

 

Chloe finally got up and walked over to the girl. “Thinks for getting them back safely.” She smiled.

 

She then hugged her friend.

 

“I’m gonna kill you one day.” Diamond breathed. 

 

“I’ll be waiting for it.” Chloe joked.

 

After a few minutes to get their thoughts together, the two girls walked back into the gym, laughing and joking.

 

“Seems like you two had a fun time.” Yahaba said as he seen them enter.

 

“Yep.” Chloe smiled.

 

“I heard yelling, was everything okay?” Suga asked in a worried tone.

 

“We’re fine.” Diamond responded blandly.

 

“You sure? You look tired.” Yamaguchi chimed.

 

“You should get some rest.” Akaashi added.

 

“She should eat first though.” yaku said boredly.

 

But Diamond wasn’t listening to any of them, she just wanted to make sure Kloe and Mackenzie were fine. And the rest of them since she was gone for so long and couldn’t watch them.

 

“Their fine Dia, stop worrying.” Zenna said, as though she was reading the girls’ mind.

 

“I think their experiencing the symptoms though.” Diamond responded.

 

This made all the girls stop what their doing. Even Snow and Winter, who usually don’t care. Chloe walked up to the brunette.

 

“You mean the mating symptoms or the mating symptoms?” she asked.

 

“The mating symptoms. When we were walking they started whining about the two.” Diamond bent down to make sure the girls were all right.

 

“Damn, tough shit.” Zenna said as she hugged her sleeping girlfriend. Everybody gave her a look, which she shrugged off.

 

“What are the mating symptoms?” Ennoshita asked as he tried to get a sleeping Tanaka off of him.

 

“Yeah, is that contagious?” Terushima asked.

 

“No, and it's kind of like a love sick kind of thing.” Chloe tried to explain. “Like you know how when your gone from your lover or boyfriend or girlfriend for a long time you start to feel homesick, or you miss that person very much?”

 

“That’s what the mating symptoms are about.”

 

“Wait, So none of you guys are dating besides Lunna and redhead over there?” Lev asked in astonishment.

 

“No, well Snow and Winter got something going on.”  Chloe thought out loud. “But they also have a boyfriend so, no.”

 

“Wait really!?” Half the boy’s that were still woke yelled.

 

“Yep.” Snow said as her twin blushed and hid her head in her sisters shoulder.

 

“Awwwee.” Oikawa cooed. “How adorable.”

 

“Are we just gonna skip past the fact that he just called me  _ ‘redhead’ _ ?” Zenna yelled.

 

“Yes, now shut up and cuddle with me.” Lunna said sleepily as she pulled her girlfriend down next to her.

 

“Yeah it is getting pretty late,” Iwaizumi stated.

 

“True, and I’m so tired even though we took a nap today.” Suga yawned as he leaned against Daichi.

 

“Guess we’re here for the night.” Shinji Laughed as he was pulled down by Noya to lay beside him.

 

“Hey where’s coach?” Kuroo asked, as he cuddled kenma.

 

“They’re all passed out in the club room.” Kyotani said as he held on to Yahaba.

 

“Shiratorizawa do have a nice club room though.” Hinata yawned. 

“Yeah true.” The teens started to all fall asleep but a few, that, for some odd reason couldn’t.

 

“Hey Nishi, are you still up?” shinji asked the other libero.

 

“Up like the sky,” he responded with a small smile.

 

“I hate we have to hide ourselves,” the shaved haired boy whispered.

 

“Same, but Ashai already knows about us.” Noya stated.

 

“But what about everyone else? What would they think?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe we could ask Chloe tomorrow.”

 

“Kays.” both boys soon started to drift off. But on the other side of the gym Daishou was still up, and still thinking.

 

_ ‘So they’re hiding something too?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey did you like the chappy??? Yes, no, maybe so. Please leave kudos, and comment, love you guys!!!
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!


	12. Coaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coach's have a few small chats about the Supernaturals just to find out some very shocking news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's here another update, WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! But you guys already know I have to apologize for the very late updates(I just hope your not getting bored of the story). But anyways Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think about it at the end.

Coaches POV

 

The Kids were starting to wake up bit by bit, and were starting to look for their coaches. As for the coaches, we were all sitting in the club room. They spoke nothing to each other as it was a tense moment for them. The Japanese coaches wanted to interrogated the supernaturals’ coach but no one knew who was gonna start.

 

“What are your motives for being here?” Coach Tanji asked, getting right to the point of the heated situation. Not really caring if he hurt Min’s feelings or not.

 

In all honesty he was just hungry, tired, and ready to get out of his coaching uniform.

 

“Tanji,” Coach Nekomata exclaims, “why must you always think people are out to get you?” The old man huffed tiredly.

 

“Actually, he’s right,” coach Min said to the to men. “I am here for a reason thats far beyond what your council’s think i'm here for.”

 

“WHAT!” the men shouted out at once.

 

“But,” she continued, “i’m here for a reasonable purpose, and it far from harmful.”

 

“A-And what might the...that  _ ‘reasonable purpose’ _ be exactically,” Takeda asked with a stutter as he shifted to behind Ukai. Quit scared of the women.

 

“I’m only her to do as the paper reads,” Min stated and she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. “The council of my country-”

 

“And what country might that be?” Coach Tanji bit as he cut the women off. Clearly not up for any of this nonsense.

 

Coach Min sighed and looked at the group of men. “I come from A Almansi*, a small town that was built beneath the sea,” she said, “or want you naturals like to call, the Bermuda Triangle.”

 

“I feel like I’ve heard of that town before,” coach Anabara said softly to Ukai, but coach Min still heard them.

 

“That town was the first town to ever be created for fleading supernaturals,” Min said, “It was created after the very first war between the Supernaturals and the Naturals.”

 

“So with all of this, what is your point of being here exacticaly?” Nekomata asked.

 

“The council sent me and my girls here to try and regain a trustful and fruitful relationship with your Naturals,” she answered, “so the council made up a small agreement with a few of your country’s government and now we’re here.” 

 

“But you said you were hiding something,” Ukai said confused.

 

“I was,” coach Min said with a small smile, “I still am.”

 

And before anyone else could get a word in and asked her what she meant by that, the doors to the club room opened up.

 

“Hey guys, I found them!” Hinata yelled as he pointed to the room full of coaches. Clearly excited that he was the one to find them.

 

“Good job Chibi-Chan~,” Oikawa cooed as he moved past Hinata into the club room.

 

“Coach, nice to see you in the world of the living,” Oikawa said to Coach Irihata. Irihata chuckled as he was dragged into the gym by a few of his other team members.

 

The rest of the Coaches followed Irihata and his players out of the club room. What they walked into was a mass of bodies lounging around the large area talking, playing, and in a few cases (Bokuto, Kuroo, Lev, and a few more) were still sprawled out and sleep.

 

“Coach, when are we going home?” Shino asked as he and Noya ran up to the mass of coaches.

 

“Yeah, like I really want to change clothes right now,” Tsukishima said bluntly.

 

“Actually that’s a good Idea,” Coach Min to the other coaches, “we should let them go home a change and shower before starting today’s activity.”

 

“But coach,” Snow started before getting a pointed look from Diamond.

 

“It’s okay girls I have a special surprise for you guys when we get back to the house,” Min smiled.

 

“So are we going home or not?” Asked a tried Daishou as he leaned in Terushima for stability.

 

“Okay everyone, you guys go home,” Coach Ukai announced, “But be back at noon with packed clothes and personal thing that you may need.”

 

The group of boys walked out of the gym and to their respected buses. The only two to stay behind at the gym was Ushijima and Tendo. They were left in charge of cleaning and locking up before leaving. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Do you think we can trust her?” Ukai asked into the phone he was currently on at the moment. 

 

“I really don’t know what so think about her to much, she seems to me like she’s telling the truth though,” Anabara spoke back from his side of the call.

 

“I say we send her and those kids back to where they came from,” grumbled Tanji angrily. He stormed around the carpet in a mad circle dance that made the other coaches, that were currently at Ukai’s place, think he was crazy.

 

“And then what,” asked Mizoguchi sharply, “we’re just gonna walk around and let whatever supernaturals on the teams stay? Because i’m pretty sure that’s what she was talking about.” He irritably plopped onto a nearby couch, which just so happen to be the same one Irihata was on.

 

“Hey, be careful before you break a spline,” Irihata laughed kindly to help the mood.

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. that was very funny,” the blond man bit back sarcastically. 

 

“You don’t have to be so upset Mizo,” Anabara said from the other side of the phone. This gave everyone a small fright, saying how they forgot he was still on the phone at all.

 

“Damn I forgot you was on the phone,” Ukai breath out a sigh, “you really need to hurry up and get here.”

 

“I’m almost there,” Anabara spoke.

 

“I still think we should send them back to that hell they up crawled from,” Tanji rambled.

 

The other coaches rolled their eyes at his mild mannered temper, and decided that the conversation needed a little light tone to it.

 

“What are we doing with the kids today?” Nekomata asked as he tried to calm his gray haired friend.

 

“We’re were going to take the kids out for a quick brunch, then…” Takeda paused as he thought on the of the day’s events.

 

“Then what,” Mizoguchi huffed out as he walked into Ukai’s kitchen.

 

“Then, the rest is up to...coach Min,” Takeda said slowly as he looked at the group.

 

“WHAT!?”

 

The guys got into position to hold Tanji down from doing something he would most likely regret when he is fed more than a small cereal bar. Tanji started another mini ramble about how he didn’t want his team anywhere near Min and her volleyball team. Nekomata and Ukai was in charge of calming down the old man once more while Mizoguchi walked over to the door that was currently being knocked on.

 

“Coming, coming,” the blonde said as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door Anabara dropped a heavy brown paper bag in his arms with a kiss to the cheek and walked inside.

 

Mizoguchi struggled with shutting the door behind him with his foot and walked into the kitchen to sit the bag down on the counter. 

 

“What’s this,” the blonde asked his lover that sat on a stool beside him.

 

Anabara smiled, “oh nothing, it’s just some sushi bentos,” Anabara shrugged as he started to bring out several sushi bento’s. Some were fish and shrimp, and others were eel and squid. 

 

Anabara looked at his boyfriend who held a hopeful look in his eye. And he knew exactly what he wanted. Anabara dug in the bag and grabbed a medium size pack of Konpeito. Which was a japanese candy that came in many different flavors and colors. Mizoguchi took the colorful candy from his boyfriend and jumped in his lap. 

 

“Um, thanks,” Mizoguchi tried to say calmly even though he felt like he was a little kid.

 

“Oo food,” Ukai said as he walked into the kitchen with two men.

 

“Yeah, Ana brought food,” Mizoguchi said as he wiggled in his lovers lap.

 

“Did I hear the word food?” Tanji asked as he pushed his way to the kitchen counter. The short man quickly grabbed a shrimp sushi bento and ran into hiding with it.

 

Anabara stared at the man in shock, “was he hungry?” 

 

“Very,” everybody exclaimed.

 

Everyone else started to grab a few pieces of sushi and relax on the couch. Tanji finally came out of hiding when he finished his bento and looked less angry.

 

“So, when are we supposed to go meet up with the kids?” Mizoguchi asked as he cuddled into his boyfriend and eat his candy. He had to slap Irihata hands away from his candy once or twice in passing.

 

The coaches all laid around, ate and and watched a little television before it was time for them to leave Ukai’s house. They were able to meet up with the kids, and Coach Min, back at Karasuno High. 

 

“How was your break?” Coach Min asked as she walked up to the men. They all stopped what they were doing and studied her before answering.

 

“We’re fine,” Tanji and Mizoguchi spat at the same time.

 

“Calm down guys,” Takeda said, when he was really quite scared himself.

 

“Hey Coach when are we leaving?” Terushima asked as he walked up the awkward group of coaches.

 

“Soon, why?” Anabara said while he slapped his boyfriends roaming hands off of him.

 

“Uh…” Terushima looked at the coaches with uncertainty. The coaches took notice of this.

 

“Is there something wrong Terushima,” Nekomata asked as he eyed the boy.

 

“Um...I don’t know,” Terushima looked at the coaches then to the gym building, “Daishou, is- there’s something wrong.”

 

“What’s wrong with him,” Takeda asked worriedly.

 

“His coach isn’t here, do he have some kind of sickness,” Nekomata asked the dyed blonde.

 

“Not that I know of,” the boy responded, “he’s been acting weird lately.”

 

“Weird how,” Min question which made the other coaches eye her suspiciously.

 

“He’s not thinking before he speaks, I know that sounds weird but it's true,” he started, “he’s gotten clingy. I mean there’s nothing wrong with that but it’s just not him. He doesn’t want to leave my side for nothing, and he’s always in some kind of pain if I do leave.” 

 

Terushima looked at coach Min with hopeful eye, in hope that she could help his boyfriend. Min looked the boy in his eyes.

 

“Do you think he is a supernatural?”she asked with all seriousness.

 

Terushima looked at her with uncertainty, “he is,” he mumbles softly scared to say it any louder, but nonetheless want help for him.

 

“DAISHOU IS WHAT!?!” Tanji yelled loudly over the others.

 

“And how would you know that,” Mizoguchi demanded.

 

“Terushima…” Takeda sighed.

 

“You’re a-”

 

“I’m a supernatural to,” the boy said regretfully. But if this would get him help for Daishou then he would happily be sent back to the supernatural world.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Almansi(A-luh-mon-see) also (Ah-Kie-jeh-Ah-Ji-Sa-Ju)~Dark Country
> 
> SOOOOOOOOO, HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPPY?!?!?!?!?!? Was it good? Yes, no, Maybe so? Welp anyways I told your there was very shocking news....but i'm pretty sure you guys all guessed it anyways so. *Shrugs* I wouldn't mind If you guys made more request for what you would like to see the characters do together. So without further or do, please leave Kudos and comments!!! SEE YAH!!!
> 
> Until Next Time!!!!


	13. The Cats Out Of The Bag(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima is starting to wonder what is going on with his boyfriend. What will happened when he find out what was wrong and who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys wassup, I'm back with another chapter for you, and I feel like this was the fastest update yet. I have thought about making the chapter update a weekly thing. It may sometimes off a couple days or so but anyways...ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! (P.S. I LOVEEEE you guys that read and comment and deal with this schedule that...was not there)

Author’s POV

 

“I’m a supernatural too,”

 

The coaches couldn’t believe what they heard. He was a what? The coaches looked at the boy who, in turn, stared at the ground. Terushima was kind of scared, he didn’t know what the coaches would do to him. He was hoping it wouldn’t be anything to serious. That was until he remembered why he even told them about his ethnicity.

 

“Look coach-”

 

“No you look!” Tanji yelled cutting the teen off, “how long have you known about yourself,” he asked referring to the boys supernatural background. 

 

“All my life but-”

 

“NO! No but’s, I want you out of my sport,” the short coach said angrily, “and out of my GYM!”

 

Nekomata grabbed Tanji before he could lunge at the teen and hurt the poor boy. Terushima flinched as Tanji tried to jump at him.The other coaches was surprised at the coach’s sudden outburst, and wanted to the short man out of the scene. Nekomata dragged Tanji back to the car they came out of to calm him down.

 

Terushima decided to speak up. “Coach Min, can you please help Daishou,” he pleaded. The boy was starting to get worried.

 

“What do you think is wrong with him,” Min asked the boy as she followed him into the gym.

“I can’t really say, we’ve only been together for a few months,” Terushima explained, “and since then he hasn’t said much about his abilities.”

 

When the pair walked into the gym they seen the different groups of teams huddled around in several circles. They all seemed to be talking and not really paying any attention to anything else.

 

“Whats going on,” Terushima asked as he pushed his way through the huddled Nohebi team.

 

“There’s something wrong with the cap,” one of the Nohebi players said, It was Kuguri.

 

Terushima walked further into the circle, only to find Kuroo holding Daishou and Kenma. Kuroo was sitting on the gym floor trying to calm down a crying Daishou and a needy looking Kenma. From what Terushima could see Daishou was holding on to Kuroo like his life would end if he ever let go. And apparently Kenma wasn’t to thrilled about that.

 

“Umm, Kuroo?” Terushima questioned making the dark haired boy look up.

 

Kuroo looked at Terushima like he was god himself. “Terushima, glad you could make it. Now take your horny boyfriend away from me,” the boy sighed.

 

Terushima did in fact go and get Daishou away from Kuroo, only to be attacked by his own boyfriend. And by that, Daishou attached himself to Terushima and wouldn’t let go. Terushima looked back at coach Min which made the rest of the boys look at her.

 

“Do you know what wrong with him,” he asked. Terushima knew that he was a supernatural and he knew that it had to do with something of the boy’s powers but he has never seen something like this is all the years he has lived in the supernatural realm. Or on earth

 

“I can’t say for sure unless we give him a check up,” Min said to the boy.

 

“I can without one,” Kuroo said from his spot on the floor much to his cuddle buddy dismay.

 

All eyes turned to Kuroo and Terushima didn’t like the fact that Kuroo was the one to speak up about the issue. He didn’t have anything against Kuroo he just knew that Daishou didn’t trust Kuroo at all and it was because of their past together. Plus he was a little upset that Kuroo was holding Daishou while he was gone.

 

“What is it then,” Terushima all but glared at the boy.

 

Kuroo slightly cowared a bit before speaking up. “As you may have heard, me a Daishou use to be in a minor relationship,” 

 

“What does that have to do with helping Daishou,” Terushima asked angrily already starting to hate the fact that he’s even listening to Kuroo.

 

“Daishou is a supernatural, Terushima,” Kuroo said irritably.

 

“I know that but that doesn’t answer my question,” some of the guys around the circle gasped at the news and turned to look at their leaders.

 

Daishou was currently crying in Terushima’s arms, babbling in another language that none of them could understand. None of them besides Terushima, Coach Min, and Kuroo. Terushima tried to shush the boy by rocking him in his arms, and he was kind of happy Daishou was light.

 

“Daishou is not a regular Supernatural, Terushima,” Kuroo said bring everyone back to the previous conversation, “he was born a dud.”

 

Terushima eyes widened clearly understanding what Kuroo was getting at. He looked down at the boy in his arms with worry before realisation hit him. He looked at Kuroo angrily then before.

 

“What was he doing in your arms then,” he said lowly at the raven haired boy not pleased by the situation that he found them in.

 

“What do you mean,” Kuroo countered,”he came to me because you left him in here by himself.”

 

“I only left him to go find help, and I didn’t suspect you to know what was wrong with my boyfriend,” Tureshima spat at the boy.

 

“Well you could have came and asked his former boyfriend if you really cared that much,” Kuroo said raising his voice, “But no, you was to busy being jealous.” 

 

The truth was everytime Kuroo would try and tell Terushima what was wrong with his boyfriend, he would always get side tracked and would forget until he see the blonde again. But know he wasn’t pleased with being diminished and fussed at by some punk. Even though he knew deep down he was kind of wrong.

 

This caused many of the other teams to join the circle and find out what all the commotion was about.

 

“Clearly I’m not jealous, I’m pissed that you seen him this way all week, SEEN me worry all week, and you couldn’t have told me that HEY, I think Daishou is going into heat,” Terushima almost screamed at the boy. This threw some of the people off. Not knowing what to do, they stepped back from the four.

 

“Well sorry for having my own problems to deal with, BLONDIE! But Daishou is the last thing on my mind right now,” Kuroo yelled back. At this point Kuroo truly didn't care anymore. This made Daishou a little hurt.

 

All the yelling made the two boys stuck in the crossfire scared, so scared the two tried to escape. But Kuroo kept a tight hold on Kenma, and Daishou would rather stay put then fall to the hard ground. 

 

“So you mean to tell me that if Kenma was to suddenly one day start to act strange and you didn’t know what was wrong with him so you go to find help, just to come back and see your boyfriend’s ex cuddling him because he KNOW WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH HIM! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WOULD BE OKAY WITH THAT, EVEN THOUGH THIS PERSON KNEW ALL WEEK AND COULD HAVE TOLD YOU EARLIER SO YOU! YOUR SELF COULD BE THE ONE TO HELP HIM,” Terushima was practically growling at the Raven haired by now. And his sudden yelling made the other coaches run into the gym.

 

“Well sorry to burst your bubble but I make it my responsibility to know the person before I date them. Unlike you who like to PINPOINT AND BLAME THEIR SHITTY MISTAKES ON OTHER PEOPLE!”

 

Kuroo and Terushima was so heated at the moment that the other volleyball players started to move back from the two. Kenma and Terushima finally got away from their lovers and ran off to hide together. Sugawara decided to go and help comfort the two knowing they must be scared. On the other hand everyone else tried to calm to two raging teen.

 

But then the unexpected happened. At the exact same time Kuroo and Terushima started to change forms. Kuroo was suddenly on all fours, with the build and fur of a black panther and Terushima took the form of a wolf, about the same size as a male tiger. The two started to growl at each other.

 

On the other hand, most of the others in the gym were frightened and moved so far back that most of them was touching the walls of the gym. Coach Min and a few others were the only one’s trying to calm down the two animals.

 

Kuroo and Terushima continued to yell at each other through growls and hisses. But they not yet made a move to attack the other. Suddenly a smaller cat prancesed it's way to in front of Kuroo. The cat was a British Shorthair, but instead of it being a usual greyish color, it was a dark black with specks of blonde on the tail and ears. The cat walked up to Kuroo and gave a few licks to the panthers muzzle. Kuroo soon backed down from the argument and layed out on a spot on the gym floor. 

 

Still glaring at the wolf when he looked up. Everyone knew Kenma had to be the other cat.

 

Terushima walked away to go look for his hiding boyfriend, and ended up finding him in the boys locker room with Sugawara trying to calm him down. He walked into the room and gave a small nudge of his head to Daishou’s side. The boy looked up and nearly had a heart attack before realising the large wolf was Terushima, his boyfriend. Daishou nearly knocked Suga over to get the animal. Daishou apologized as he was marked by his animal boyfriend. Suga just smiled and walked out the locker room like nothing ever happened.

 

I all honesty Suga was worried that if he stayed to long Terushima would remember that he was trying to comfort Daishou. And at the moment he didn’t want an over sized wolf attacking him. Not while he was still healing. But that was a story for another time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What are we going to do with them,” Nekomata asked as he looked over at the other coaches with worry.

 

“I don’t know yet,” Ukai replied, “maybe we should just let the two calm down before talking to them.” The other coaches agreed as they proceeded to round up the other teens to go outside.

 

They let the students out back of the gym to the outside volleyball court. But the kids didn’t seem to eager to play. Today was the day that the Natural volleyball players played against the Supernatural volleyball players. And from what they saw earlier most of them were not to thrilled.

 

“Look they can’t even look at each other anymore,” Anabara sighed.

 

“It’s all thanks to those supernatural kids,” Tanji grumbled. Mizoguchi rolled his eyes at his superiours pouts. 

 

Yeah he didn’t like the idea of supernaturals being on the teams but he knew quite a few to not hate them. He just want the Natural kids to be safe and if this is what happens when two supernaturals get mad at each other he’d rather they keep them far apart from each other.

 

“Coach Min,” Takeda said, “on a scale of one to ten how dangerous are those two?” he asked the lady.

 

“Well to each other it's a solid ninety percent if they don’t calm down, but to anyone else I would give it a good five percent,” the coach responded.

 

“W-why ninety percent?” Takeda asked.

 

“Well, I say that is because they’re both dating a supernatural thats currently in heat,” Min answered, “so if the other gets too close to their ‘mate’ the could possibly turn violent towards each other.”

“So your saying, all we have to do is make sure Daishou and Kenma don’t end up next to Kuroo or Terushima,” Mizoguchi asked.

 

“Yep that’s right,”

 

“What about the five percent,” Ukai asked while he lit himself a cigarette.

 

“Well, there could possible be more supernatural’s on your teams and if either one of them gets to close to Kenma or Daishou they could be possible hurt,” Min said, “unless of course they’re not that angry at everybody just each other.”

 

The other coaches looked at her in disbelief. The coaches were worried that they didn’t know how to calm the two boys down. 

 

“Hey coach,” the coaches turned to see Lunna jogging u to them from the court.

 

“Yes,” all the coaches answered in unison.

 

The girl looked around the group awkwardly before speaking.

 

“Coach there’s something wrong with Kloe and Mackenzie,” Lunna said, “I gave then a check up they’re not in heat.”

 

Coach Min sighed and brought out her phone. “Maybe it's time to make a call,” she said to the girl, “just try to make the two feel better.”

 

Lunna nodded and ran back to the court with the other members. The other coaches just looked at Min. 

 

“Who are you calling,” Anabara asked the coach.

 

“Just some retail, I need help with whatever is going on here at this school,” the coach responded.

 

“Retail? Are you bringing more supernaturals here,” Takeda question as he half hid behind Ukai who really didn’t care.

 

“Of course not, don’t you know how hard it is to get people through that border,” Min waved off, “they’re already here,” Min smiled and walked off to go see what was wrong with her girls.

 

The coaches looked at each and were so thankful that Tanji was not here to hear this. But he will find out sooner or later because they were about to have company.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER AND YESSSSS I'm bringing more characters into the story. don't worry their not gonna be in it long and YESSSSS the tea that was spiltXDXDXDXDXD. LOL, SO how did you guys like the chappy??? Did you like it, yes, no, maybe so??????? Welp...
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!(Hey guys idk if you guys know but I put questions at the end of each chapter on some of my other stories would you guys answer If I did that here????)


	14. There's More Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coaches want answers, and they sure do get them. But where's the one that started all of this???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIYYYAAAA!!!! I'M BACK, WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER YAYAYAYAY!!! I just wanted to let you guys know that if I make faster update's I think the chapter's will be shorter. But not to fear they will be even better!!! YAY, welp Enjoy the story!!!! (p.s. to add to the back ground of the story I added the language that I've made up for my O.C.'s. Since there will be an original story on them I wanted to make it.) P.S.S I've started adding question's to the end chapter notes, you guy's can answer if you want to people who answer the questions, or gets them right will be mentioned at the end of this book!!! BYEEEEE!!!

****

Author’s POV

After getting the teens to settle down outside on the big lawn. The Coaches decided that they wanted to know what was going on. They didn’t know if there was more supernaturals on the teams, if there was anymore. Some of the kids themselves moved away from Chloe and her team of supernatural volleyball players. Other’s stayed to see if her girls were alright. 

Kloe and Mackenzie sick since they came back to the school from being lost. Coach Min tried her best to calm the groups down but most of the teens wouldn’t listen to her, saying how she was the main one that was causing these charades.

“Hey, so guy’s I know you all might be scared of what happened with Terushima and Kuroo,” Ukai started, not knowing what to say, “but, hopefully,” he whispered, “there is no harm that would be done towards any of you guys.”

The teens all started whisper among each other, talking about the different things they’ve seen. That was all up until one of the Nekoma High students raised their hands.

“What is it Lev,” Nekomata asked the silver haired boy who in turn looked away. Lev said something that was so fast no one but Yaku heard him.

“What was that Lev,” Takeda asked the young boy.

Lev took a breath, “What are you guys going to do with Kuroo-san and Kenma-san?”

The coaches all looked at the the Nekoma High coach. Wondering about what he was going to do with his team captain and setter.

“Nothing Lev,” Nekomata said to the first year. This made some of the teens gasp and others smile. “Yes that is right, I have already known about Kuroo and Kenma since they were kids. So I know how they would act, and the Kuroo back there, is the same Kuroo that you all know and love. He would never hurt any of his fellow kouhai.”

As the students listened to their coach they knew that that was true. They all knew that Kuroo was everything but a harmful guy. He might be a lot perverted, but he’s far from evil and ruthless.

“With that being said, are there any more… _ ’surprises’ _ that we need to know about?” Mizoguchi asked with a forced smile. 

Mizoguchi was the type to not like to many of something that he knew could be dangerous around him without knowing. The only supernatural he knew before today was his brother that had to move with their grandmother back to the supernatural world, and his boyfriend, Anabara.

Two hands in the back raised in the back of the group, and even though the two were standing on their knees, no one could really see them over the other bodies. But the coaches could tell that they both were from different teams, Aobajousai, again, and now Karosuna.

“Can you two stand up,” Anabara asked the two.

Noya and Shinji stood up from their spots on the ground. Both holding hands. Everyone let out a surprised gasp.

“SHINJI! NOYA!”

Everybody was now surprised at what the two was doing standing saying they were supernaturals. Even Ukai was surprised, but not as surprised as Tanji, who just so happen to have ran away from his prison in the car.

“Umm, coach we have something to...um tell you guys,” Shinji said as he held on to Noya’s hand tighter. Scared at the look he was receiving from the shortest coach.

“I hope it's that your cross dating in teams,” Tanji yelled at the young boy.

“Not exactically,” Noya said with an oblivious smile, “the both of us are supernaturals.”

This started an up roar from some of the kids were around them. They were conflicted on whether they should moved away from them or protect them from Tanji’s glare. Tanji stormed over towards the two, before getting blocked by Jesus himself.

Asahi stood in front of the shorter man who, in turn, glared at him.

“Uh...coach um, Tanji sir,” Asahi said as he tried to keep the man away from his two companions.

“Get out of my way butterstick,” Tanji yelled at the male as he tried to push past him. 

Instead of backing down like the man said, Asahi stood his ground and glared the most kindest glare any would have ever looked at. “I’m sorry sir, but I’m not going to let you hurt the two.”

The crowd was shocked at Asahi’s confident words, and his unwavering body as the man continued to move past him. Noya and Shinji beamed at him and jumped on him in a large group hug. This was Asahi’s downfall as he fell to the ground.

Tanji moved back from the three, smiling triumphantly. “That will show you to move out of my way next time,” the coach said smugly as he walked away. Leaving everyone shocked and dumbfounded.

“He didn’t even-” Tanaka’s mouth was shut closed buy Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita. 

“Do not even think about saying something,” Ennoshita promised the boy lowly. Tanaka quickly shook his head yes.

As the coaches asked more and more student’s if they were supernatural or not.

Then the unexpected happened, more and more team’s started to learn the true origins of their friend’s. There was so many teens stepping up that Tanji didn’t have enough man power, or willpower for all that matter, to do anything threatening to the boy’s, and surprisingly, girls.

The coaches were so surprised that when they separated the boys to count how many were left, they were stumped. Out of all the teams, only a few of them were all natural’s, besides their captains.

The coaches excused themselves from the group of teens that were all in chaos.

“What are we going to do with all of these kids?” Mizoguchi hissed out. He was pissed that he didn’t even know that half of his team were supernatural’s. He kind of felt betrayed by his team. But then again he hasn’t told anyone about Anabara having very...sexy abilities, with his powers. 

But that’s a story for another story.

“I don’t know Mizo,” Anabara said to the man as he tried to comfort him. The other coaches were so shocked that none of them could even say anything about the teens.

“Hey, where’s Min,” Nekomata asked the group of men. They all looked around to see if they spotted her.

“I don’t know how about we go ask the girls,” Takeda said as he tried to pull his boyfriend out of a daze.

The captain’s walked up to the girls after deciding to go talk to them. The girls looked up at the coaches, and surprisingly they looked surprised, and relieved.

“Hey girls do you know where you coach is,” Ukai asked them. The girls looked around the group at each other before looking back to the coaches to respond.

“I don’t think Min is here for what she says,” Chloe said lowly, as if she was telling a secret.

“Why would you say that,” Takeda asked the girls.

He was handed a piece of paper by Zenna, who seemed like she couldn’t get rid of it fast enough.

The paper read:

**_Keinoh Coéahtehkoh Codaéveh Yoonveh, Tehkohéjeh Veeahroo Vehkohahjuju yoonjikietehé*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Keinoh Coéahtehkoh Codaéveh Yoonveh, Tehkohéjeh Veeahroo Vehkohahjuju yoonjikietehé*= If death does us part, then war shall unite.
> 
> HEYYYYY DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPPY!?!?!?!? Welp, I hope you guys did and the next chapter should be posted next Friday/Satureday. SOOOOooo SEE YAH NEXT TIME LOVE YOUUUUUSSSS!!!!
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME(what do you guy think will happen in the next chapter???)


	15. A History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe needs a little help with stopping and finding Min, but first she has to make the volleyball boys trust in her and their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! I know that this is a little late and I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling really good lately and piled up school work and stress doesn't help. WELP, ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!! (P.S. sorry for this chapter being trash I just wanted you guys to have a chapter at least every week.)

 

Chloe’s POV

 

“What does this piece of crap say,” Tanaka asked as he came up behind me and the girls holding the paper that we found in Min’s gym bag.

 

“It’s a threat of war,” Diamond said, as she did push-ups. As soon as she found the paper and read over it she started working out ready for a fight.

 

“What do you mean a threat of war,” Takeda asked scaredly.

 

“She wrote this in our language, meaning this is a true declaration of war against both your, and my countries.” I said to the frightened man.

 

“What do you mean your country,” Daichi asked, “I thought she was from  _ your _ country.”

 

“She’s an outsider posed as a school volleyball coach,” Zenna said darkly.

 

“Meaning,”

 

“Meaning that the coach Min we thought we knew is nothing more than a pawn against the council,”

 

“What council,” Noya asked as he walked up to the group with Ashai and Shinji.

 

“The Council of the Almansi, the world we come from,” Snow said in a duh tone. But I could tell that the coaches were still confused.

 

I sighed and stood up. This made Diamond stand too. I rolled my eyes at her protectiveness.

 

“Everyone gather around if you want to live,” I said bluntly to the group of boys, naturals and supernaturals, “I have something to tell you all. And this is important.”

 

“What is it,” the short ginger asked me. I think his name was HInata?

 

“Min was really an outsider posed as a volleyball coach to infiltrate our system and come to the natural world to start a war. She already has many other outsider’s on her side to start the war in places over your country.”

 

A boy in the back raised his hand so I stopped to let him talk. 

 

“What do you mean outsider? What exatically is she, or you guys,” the boy said,    
  


_ ‘I was so hoping that I wouldn’t have to explain this to them,’ _

 

“Okay, let me explain,” I sighed, this is going to be the only way they help us with this problem, “you guys remember the war right?”

 

Some nodded yes others just looked away. “Well that wasn’t the first war on our history between the supernaturals and the naturals like they teach you guys.

 

This war was one of the destructive wars in both of our histories. This also led to the supernaturals finding a place for protection from the naturals. That is what brought us to the Almansi. Our ancestors, My grandmother, Diamond’s parents, Snow and Winter’s brother, Zenna’s family, Lunna’s mom. They all died in that war only to protect their found country, and their families. 

 

This was only our attempt to find a safe place for our next generations. And us coming here is not to harm or hurt you guys, it's to come and make a bond so that in the future war won’t be an issue.”

 

“So your saying that there was more than one war going on between the supernaturals and Natural’s,” Sugawara asked politely.

 

“Yes, the war I just said was the very first war between the Supernaturals and the Naturals.”

 

“WAIT, WHAT!” The haired boy yelled.

 

“Makki, calm down,” a dark haired boy said to him. 

 

“Is it true, Mattsun,” Makki cried, “please tell me it’s not true.” Makki looked at the other boy scared and confused, like he just seen a ghost. Mattsun held Makki like his life depended on it. 

 

“Mattsun, it wasn’t a dream wasn’t it,” Makki cried, nuzzling into the boys chest.

 

“It's okay Makki, it's okay,” Mattsun led Makki out of the field and back into the gym. Hopefully they don't run into Kuroo or Terushima. 

 

“What was that,” Snow asked from behind me.

 

“Makki’s an oracal,” Iwaizumi replied to her.

 

“He has visions, some from the past and most from the present,” Oikawa said sadly, “It’s hard for him to control the power, even harder to believe them. His whole family died in that war, but to protect his memories Mattsun had them blocked from him. But because of his power he always had flashbacks and visions of that night.”

 

“And without realizing it he always remembered it,” Iwaizumi added.

 

After a minute to collect themselves I continued with what I was speaking about.

 

“So what about the second war,” Noya asked as he bounced on Asahi’s lap with Shinji.

 

“The second war was years ago, it was started only because Naturals tried to breech our country through the Bermuda Triangle, as you call it. And during this time the Supernaturals didn’t have a very strong government like you guys did. Every district was ran by its own monarchy. Back then there were four districts. The highest of the monarchy system that controlled all the other districts were the Dragons,

 

District 1, Then the Angel’s came second, District 2, Werewolves next, district 3, and lastly the demons district 4. After going into war with the Naturals again, because of land issues and more and different supernaturals fleeing to the country we went to war against each other. It didn’t help that the Naturals breached our boundaries and tried to annex the land we made for ourselves.

 

That is what caused the last war, but it wasn’t as bad as the first one. And ever since then there have been more and more smaller wars, which is why the school was made to protect the country.”

 

I finally finished telling the history of the wars. And know that I did I wanted to know if these guys could help us. That one statement in Mins note held more meaning then any of the others know. And I don’t want to scare anyone away unless that want to really fight and help with this situation.

 

Min could possible have a number of soldiers on her side already cause mahane in the city and I’m over here stuck with eight girls and two of them too weak to fight.

 

Our only hope to help save this country and the lives of many might as well be held in the hands of these hormonal teens.  _ ‘Man this is going to suck,’ _ I thought.

 

“What was the point of telling us all that,” Yahaba, I think, asked.

 

“Well I know that this isn’t your problem or anything, but it is your country. And if Min already have soldiers here to help her fight then we’re going to need you help,” I said the boy hopefully.

 

“Why can’t you guys just do it,” Tsukishima asked boredly.

 

“As you can see the girls on this volleyball are not as strong as the outsiders, everyone that could possible take one of them on are still at the school,” I replied.

 

“Wait so you mean ya’ll are the weakest supernaturals with all that power I seen on the court,” Kageyama asked in disbelief.

 

“What Chloe is saying is that, she's the only one that will be able to take on one of these thing by herself. She’s the strongest in the school, but she is just one person. And her power takes up more energy than anything else,” Diamond explained.

 

“Wait, how strong are you,” Daichi asked.

 

“I’m a dragon,” I said, “The direct heir to the throne and control of the country, my grandmother fought in the first war and created the Almansi, the country stays save from the dragons blood,” I explained, but I could feel like we don’t have much time for explanations and need to find an army fast.

 

“So who’s going to help,” Zenna asked, “or who’s gonna si back and watch the world end?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you guys like the chapter??? Was it good, Yes, No, Maybe so. (I know it wasn't) BUUUUT hopefully the next chapter is much better. Welp please comment and Leave Kudoo's!!! Again sorry for the trash chapter I haven't been feeling like myself lately but schools about to end so hopefully i'll feel much better. OH YEAHHH, the language that the girls speak is called Muada, it was the language the supernaturals came up with after the first war was over.


	16. There's Help, Oh, And Power Testing!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about time the hidden Supernaturals come out of their shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss!! I'm NOT dead XD....or an I??? The world will never know!! Welp here's another chapter, And this is split into Parts, Its might just be twoo, and if not Three, Idk I didn't write the second part yet...but its coming don't worry. Well get to readingXD!!

Author’s POV

 

“I’ll help,” Noya said jumping up proudly, “I want to help get rid of this evil lady.”

 

“Great,” Zenna said, “Come up here so I can get your name school and power.”

 

Noya happily bounced to the front of the room next to Zenna with Ashai and Shinji trailing after him. The trio received a few sad or worried glances from teammate and friends. The three told the redhead their name while more people found the courage to speak up.

 

“Well if their helping we might as well,” Daichi said as he, and the rest of his team walk up to the front with zenna.

 

“Oh that’s awesome,” Kloe said happily despite her sick features. Mackenzie nodded from her spot beside her.

 

“Yeah, we don’t have to fight alone,” Mackenzie coughed out.

 

“You two rest,” Diamond demanded, “now.”

 

Kuroo soon stood up with a few of his teammates and also walked to the front. “If the little crows gonna show their ass like they can fight then we will too,” he said with his usual shit eating grin plastered all over his face.

 

Kenma rolled his eyes at the dark haired boy and told Zenna his information. Following him was Lev, Yaku, Yamamoto, and Shibayama ready to fight with their idiot of a captain.

 

“Well, we can’t just let that fish face have all the fun now can we,” Bokuto land as he stood up proudly with his fist planted messily on his waist.

 

“You wouldn’t be much help though,” Akaashi said as he moved past the now emo ridden teen.

 

“Why must you do this to me,” Bokuto cried as he picked mushrooms that magically appeared on the ground in front of him, “he is right though.” 

 

As Bokuto was pushed to the front of the group by his team members Oikawa pranced his way to the front of the gym, claiming that every action story needs a beautiful knight and king. Clearly being the knight, Iwaizumi was dragged to the front by his beloved  _ ‘king’ _ . 

 

“What exactically can you do,” Lunna asked before quickly adding, “not to be rude.”

 

“I am a beloved king of course,” the brunette boasted. But this did little to change Lunna’s mind that he was just in it because the other’s were.

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Must you people always make me work,” Oikawa whined annoyed, then turned to Iwaizumi, “dear, do mind getting me a drink.”

 

The moment Iwaizumi looked into his eyes the pupils dilated and turned an icy blue color. And as Oikawa asked, he ran off and came back with a bottle of ice cold water. Once oikawa grabbed the drink from Iwaizumi, the boys’ eyes turned back to their normal state and he fell to his knees.

 

Panting he looked back up to the brunette. “Ever do that again, I will kill you,” he managed to cough out between breaths.

 

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi the water back who drunk the whole thing in one go. Unlike the two that participated in Oikawa’s take over of Iwaizumi’s mind, everyone else was fazed by what they had witnessed.

 

“What the hell was that,” Yahaba asked to no one in general.

 

“That’s my power,” Oikawa said with a sly smile, “when I look into the eyes of a person I am able to see deep into their soul, once finding the key that makes them weak I can manipulate them into doing anything I ask them.

 

And the fun thing about it is that the manipulation can’t be broken until whatever I asked that person to do is fulfilled.”

 

Oikawa grinned at the crowd. This made several rows scoot back away from him. Scared that he might be insane and control them next

 

“Okay,” Lunna said drawing out the ‘o’. 

 

“I can’t lie when I say, that was scary,” Yahaba said to kyotani as they told Zenna their powers and other information.

 

“I agree,” Tendou said butting into the conversation. Kyotani rolled his eyes and pushed Tendou away from them and moved to the other side of Zenna.

 

After a ten minutes of collecting names all the boys, and girls, that wanted to help fight against Min and her army were called out on by one to perform their power or at least give a detailed synopsis of it. The other boy’s that either didn’t have a power of didn’t want to join, for fear that they would die, packed up their belongings and made their way back to their homes.

 

The ones who stayed was Daichi and the full Karasuno team. Kuroo and his full team. Oikawa and his full team. Akaashi and Bokuto were the only two from their team that even wanted to help, and Daishou from Nohebi academy. Terushima and his team also stayed to help.

 

Misaki, Runa, Yachi, and Kiyoko also stayed behind to help with their teams and help fight. Even though two of them were duds and the other two had to protect them with all their life.

 

After the gym was cleared of all of the scared students or secret supernaturals Zenna called them all out to show a fragment of their power to get them in groups.

 

“Okay, let’s start,” Zenna announced while pulling her ruby red hair back in a ponytail, “Umm, Daichi?”

 

“Well, my power is quite simple,” Daichi informed. He then proceeded to tell everyone to move back to give him some space.

 

As soon as everyone was a good distance away from Daichi, a light yellow light surrounded him, blinding anyone that looked at him. Stepping out of the light was Daichi, downed in a all black. He had on a black button up that was unbuttoned at the first four, which showed half of his chest. He was also clad in a pair of straight leg slacks that covered the shining black oxford shoes. And around his neck was a cape, that has clearly been through the works with it’s many rips and tares. 

 

And out of his back stood a pair of ten feet long wings, that was as black as the darkest pit ever discovered. The only part of him not burning dark with black desire was his eyes. No, Daichi’s eyes were orange with a golden yellow pupil.

 

A few of the supernaturals around him shuffled away, scared that he would snap at them for being to close. Others moved closer, only to be stopped by Suga, who didn’t want anyone to get hurt until Daichi was in full transition.

 

Soon the bright, warm light around Daich turned into a dark, and cold glow of mist and wind.

 

“It’s fine Suga,” Daichi spoke in a raspy tone, “This is My dark phoenix mode, so for all of you who thought I was a crow, your wrong.”

 

Kuroo and Hinata’s smile dropped the instant those words tumbled out of Daichi’s mouth. Kenma and Kageyama gave them both said looks as they shook their heads at the two boy's.

 

“So what is this mode suppose to be,” Diamond asked, visible not impressed. But mentally curious.

 

Daichi turned towards the girl. “Well this form is my ultimate form of transformation. I’m what you call a dark Phoenix. Like a normal Phoenix I have the power to manipulate fire, breath and stand in fire, heal or decompose a person, a sort of regeneration healing power, and I also have the enhanced abilities that come with being a mythological bird.

 

Every five hundred year or so I die and is reborn again as a baby. Phoenixes are mated for life, well all the many lives we do have, and only stay with that one person.” Daich gave a sideways glance towards Suga who smiled and waved at the group that looked towards him.

 

“Wait so your saying that Suga’s a big dark bird, that’s not a crow, too,” Hinata asked making wild hand gestures.

 

“Not exactically, I’m a fire Phoenix,” Suga said stepping closer to Daichi, who's flames started to roar wild as the other moved towards him.

 

“What the difference,” Kunimi asked the silver haired boy. 

 

“Well the difference,” Suga said slowly, and lower then his normal voice, “is that I’m a regular fire Phoenix. Which means I’m more dangerous and hostile then a dark fire Phoenix. I die every four hundred years and is reborn the year after. When the dark fire phoenix dies.”

 

Kunimi instantly regretted asking Suga the question, now scared that the boy will hurt him without even being in whatever form he was suppose to be the strongest in. And when he looked into the boys eyes he could see that the original brown color was switched with a pitch black that covered the whole area of the eyeball.

 

The only light that was left was the reflection from the gym ceiling lights.

 

“Are you going to scare the boy all day or transform,” Nichole asked as she boredly looked at her nail polish that Oikawa had painted earlier that day.

 

“Sure,” Suga then stood next to Daichi and instead of a bright light surrounding him, he pulled the flames from Daichi and surrounded himself in his mates dark flames and transformed into his full Phoenix form.

 

Unlike Daichi, Suga was dawned in a fire like wardrobe. The outfit was similar in style like Daichi’s but his button up was fully buttoned with a flame design coming from the bottom up and around his neck, an orange tie, that clashed with the top half of his shirt. The pants he wore were a pair of golden yellow skinny jean. With small orange and red flames designing the bottom folds of the pants. And the red shiny combat boots clutched fittingly around his ankles.

He’s eyes turned from pitch black to a burning red. And the wings on his back were lit up iimpenetrable flames. They were also longer then Daichi’s by a foot. 

 

“Here’s my full transformation,” Suga said, his voice taking on a more hollow tone.

 

“Looks like you have some competition in the wardrobe area Oikawa,” Chloe said to the now crying boy.

 

“Not, Fair! Iwa-chan,”

 

“No,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOUR BACK!!!! Welp How was the story??? Good, Bad, Okay??? Well tell me in the comments and Thxs For all the love and support I'm getting from you guyssss!!! I could just cry :') Wellllllllll Have a Nice Day/Night XD!! LOVE YAHHHHHHS
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME(So what do you guys think about their powers so far?)


	17. There's Help And Power Testing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenna has had it up to here with testing these boy's powers...mmmm but it can't be helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, think for the encouraging words from all of you. I loved reading them and they did help a lot. I'm sorry that this chapter took longer then expected, and it still kind of suck, but I have high hopes that the rest of the story will be great. And not to get ahead of myself, which I always am, I'm thinking about have a second book in this series. It's something that I thought about for a while now but I guess I would loved to here your opinions on if you would want one or not. So just comment if you guys want more information about what I was thinking for the next book.  
> Well please enjoy this over due chapter and cringe it brings!!

Author’s POV

 

After Sugawara and Oikawa had their little squabble, pertaining to who was the cutest, Zenna called out the next person. Well, persons.

 

“Since I already know what Kenma, and Kuroo’s powers are what do the rest of you have to offer,” Zenna asked the Nekoma team as she scribbled words on her notepad.

 

Lev was the first one to jump up, dragging Yaku behind him. “I have a cool ability too,” the silver haired boy said excitedly, much to his boyfriend's dismay.

 

When Yaku managed to get out of Lev’s grip, he pulled them both down onto the ground to sit. The two boys sat together, with Yaku in Lev's lap. And Lev holding onto Yaku.

 

Soon the two started to transform. Their body parts becoming elongated and their head being pulled out. And they both grew extra features. Soon Lev and Yaku was sitting curled up in the middle of the floor with the body of wild cats.

 

Lev was a snow lion, with a little mane of silver hair growing around his snout face. And a slick coat of silver, white fur growing down his body. Yaku was curled up against the larger mammal, also with a changed body structure.

 

Yaku was a sand cat, with an orangish, brownish coat of fur, and two erect ears. His tail was half of his body size, but the size difference between him and his boyfriend was tremendous. Lev could practically roll over and Yaku would be dead that instant. 

 

But Yaku didn’t seem to care. Actually Yaku seemed to love the huge size difference between the two. He was even laying on top if the white lion. Despite Yaku’s obvious shorter  stature he looked like the same old Yaku that will hurt anyone that talks about his height. 

 

Well, besides Lev of course. 

 

Next up to show their powers was Inuoko and Shibayama. But instead of doing a transformation like Lev and Yaku, they were already transformed. So they were going to show their abilities. Inuoko was a spotted serval, but with an orangish brownish coat of fur, and Shibayama was a Bengal cat.  Having a black coat of fur with orange rings around the base of his foot. 

 

Inuoko jumped around showing his great agility and speed.  He jumped so high he even touched the roof of the school. When he was finally a little bit tired out he ran and laid back beside Shibayama. 

 

Now Shibayama was just simply a small cat,  but he had the ability to heal and create barriers. When Inuoko went back to Shibayama's side Shibayama pressed his paws against the spotted animal. A blue light shined against the servals stomach along with a blue barrier dome around his body. 

 

After Inuoko was rejuvenated he was able the gain his breath back,  and was more excited than the last time. 

 

“So like what's the power,” Diamond asked the two who were now cuddling. 

 

“Well, I have the ability to heal people or animals.  I also can protect them by leaving a barrier around them that won't let up until they're healed,”  Shibayama said from under his mate. 

 

“And what about you,” Zenna asked Inuoko, “all you did was run around the place.”

 

Inuoko laughed before answering, “my power is my great agility and stamina, I can run for thousands of miles before tiring out,’ the boy said proudly. 

 

After Zenna wrote down their powers and abilities she called the next two people up. Yamamoto and Fukunaga. Like Inuoko and Shibayama, the two were already transformed into their spiritual hybrids. Yamamoto was a large tiger that looked more than angry to be doing all of this. And Fukunaga was a siamese cat that look a little more than shifty then normal.

 

“So what’s the helpful power here guy’s,” Zenna asked as she readied her pen to write.

 

Yamamoto flushed as he stuttered to tell the redhead about his powers. “W-well I, I’m strong,” the tiger said as he lowered his head to hide behind Fukunaga.

 

“Aren’t we all,” Oikawa said mockingly to the cat. And before he knew it Oikawa was suddenly on Yamamoto’s back, along with ten other players and coach Nekomata. 

 

“I demand you to put me down this instant,” oikawa whined, “Iwaa-Chaan.”

 

“You can keep him as long as you need yamamoto,” Iwaizumi said to the tiger.

 

“Iwaa-channn,”

 

“What about you Fukunaga,” Zenna said as she looked up from her paper, “Fukunaga, where’d he go?”

 

“Hey,” Zenna yelped when she seen the lightweight Siamese cat on her shoulder, “sorry, did I scare you?”

 

“No duh,” Zenna said angrily through her gritted teeth.

 

“How’d he do that,” Hinata asked excitedly as he bounced around the room.

 

“I can turn invisible and since I’m so lightweight no one will notice if i’m standing on them or not,” the cat said, “like I just did to you,” he said turning to Zenna

 

Thirty minutes after calming Zenna down, and finishing up with the rest of the Nekoma volleyball team, Diamond put them in groups on which power and stability can be used to help defeat whatever monster that is thrown at them. But they still had so many players left to go through to see what needs the be added and taken away.

 

“This is going to be a long day,” Chloe said to Zenna after she finished the last of the Johzenji boys and girls.

 

“You don’t say,” Zenna snapped irritably as she looked over her teams list to see where Hanamaki and Matsukawa needed to be placed. After a minute she placed them in the group with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Terushima and Daishou.

 

“Don’t mind her she’s just upset about the whole cat on her shoulder thing,” Lunna said as she walked up to the two.

 

“But that was like an hour ago,” Nicole said.

 

“Say one more thing about it and I will snap all of your necks,” Zenna threatened before walking away to create havocate on someone else.

 

“How do you deal with her,” Diamond asked Lunna as the two walked over to find where Zenna had gone off too.

 

“Please don’t ask,” Lunna replied with a sigh.

 

Finally three hours later everyone was accounted for and everyone had there groups picked out and in place. Some people from the same volleyball team was placed in the the same group and some weren’t. But everyone was placed with his or her mate since the summer season was getting to everyone and, as Zenna put it, don’t want to have to deal with horny idiots. 

 

Now all the girls have to do is wait for backup and for Min to make her first move. Oh, and don’t forget training the boys on their skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's how was the chapter?? Bad, Bad, or Bad. Naww just kidding but tell me how you thought of it if you want. Make sure to read the opening notes for some very important information about a second book in the making, that's still in my brain. Welp
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!(the end of the chapter question is about the whole book thingy)


	18. Making Up The Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out everyone's powers the girls needed to make groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! I'm back with another chapter and Like I said some of the powers of some you beautiful babies have been explained in this glorious chapter. ENJOYYYYYYY!!!!! (just so you guys know I did not proof read this chapter...that will be fixed by soon)

Author’s POV

After getting through the many teens that held a secret power, it was now time to group them. With help everyone was grouped in a group of four to six. Some even staying in packs. Zenna came out with her clip board and started naming the groups and why they had chosen them.

“First group is Daichi, Sugawara, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Tendo, and Ushijima.” Diamond announced, “since all of your powers involve using a partner or a mate to work with full force I thought it was best to group you guys together.”

“And with Oikawa’s ability to control people and Tendo’s way of reading through people’s attacks I thought it was best since the two of you had connected powers.” Chloe added.

“And even though ushijima, Daichi, and Iwaizumi are all the smaller comparisons of power compared to their counterparts, I thought it was good having strong leader roles that can come up with attack plans and make sure they follow through.” said Zenna.

The six boys grouped together in a circle. They all talked about what they could do to help and what wouldn’t help. And at the top of the ‘what wouldn’t help’ list was Oikawa picking fights with Ushijima and Tendo egging on any enemies.

Iwaizumi was the one to make those rules, to which Oikawa rolled his eyes at, and Tendo laughed. The two of them knew they would not follow those rules.

“The Next group is the Johzenji team, excluding the girls.” Diamond announced. “I figured that since all of you are wolves, a wolf pack would be stronger together then apart.”

“Not to mention, you guy are our best bet to help take care of the duds and the low powered teens here at the school,” said Zenna marking something down on here notepad.

“What about Terushima?” Futamata asked the three girls, “He won’t leave Daishou.”

“Thats why your wolf pack is in charge of making sure the duds are going to be safe,” Chloe answered. 

“Okay, next up is the Nekoma high group,” said Diamond, “the only thing just as good as a wolf pack is a pride.”

“Even though all of you are not lions, you guys will be with the wolves with hunting, and protecting,” said Chloe.

“Since the school, is going to be our base of operation we need to make sure that nothing gets inside, and a pride of cats and a pack of wolves will help with that job greatly.” Zenna said.

“So we’re going to be working with a bunch of wolves?” Yamamoto asked blandly.

“Fun right,” Lev said happily as he bounced around Yaku.

“Sure,” answered the boy sarcastically. 

“Who’s next,” asked Hinata, ready to be put into a group of his own.

“Calm down, idiot and wait.” Kageyama said annoyedly.

Hinata poughted as he waited for Diamond to call out the next group. “Hinata, Asahi, Noya, Shiro, and Kageyama you all are in a group together.” said the brunette.

“Yay!” cried Hinata as he bounced around with Noya and Shiro.

“Because your powers involve specialized agility with great, nd swift movement you five will be our assassin group,” Chloe added, “And with Hinata’s and Noya’s ability to make their hair glow it would really help in catching a demon off guard.”

“But Noya’s is only the little brown patch and Hinata’s is his whole head,” said Shiro.

“That’s still good,” Zenna answered, “A demon cannot fight in any sort of light so if they come into contact with Noya or Hinata the rest of you can come behind it and kill it. And let’s not forget that Kageyama is great with bladed weapons.”

The team moved back into the crowd together to look for a clear spot to rest. That was until Hinata and Shiro and Noya decided to make a name for their group.

“Head up,” Diamond called out, “the next group is going to be Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Yahaba, and Kyotani.”

“I loved picking this group since all of you have a great healing ability, and that’s why I picked you six to stay at the school and be the nurses and doctors.” Chloe beamed. 

“With Kyotani and Kindaichi being the ones with a fighting power, you guys will be in charge of making sure any enemies that get past the two scouting teams, don’t get to the sick or wounded.” Diamond said.

“Tsukishima I’m putting you in charge as the head healer. From what I can tell your healing abilities are stronger than the other people on your team. I’m leaving you in charge of what patient gets to which healer.” said Zenna in finality.

“The next group will be the group of demons and tellers,” said Diamond confusing some of the boys, “Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa.”

“This group is one of the most important groups,” Zenna announced, “ you six are the only ones here that belong to the demon background, which is a good thing in this case.”

“By having Hanamaki, and Narita as tellers and oracles we might be able to predict Min’s moves and what's she’s trying to do. And with the other four as demons you guys might be able to go into your true forms and spy on them from inside out. But only if you guys are together. We don’t need reckless casualties.” Chloe added.

“You make it seem like they would hurt us in our true form,” Tanaka said.

“They will,” diamond said bluntly.

“Okay who’s in the next group, there’s still more of us,” said Bukotu said loudly. “I want to be a group of my own also.”

“We're coming to you,” Diamond said then proceeded to call out the next group. 

“Runa, Yachi, Kiyoko, Yukia, Kaori, and Misaki. You six are the only girl team we have, but with all of you being shapeshifters that has the ability to turn into a bird you six will be our eyes in the sky.” Chloe said with a smile.

“But the only thing is that three of you are duds, so with the added power a normal shapeshifter have, you three will not. Meaning that you three will not be in combat but the other three will, which is why you are going out as a group and not solo.” Zenna added, while deciding not to name any names.

“You guys will be in charge of making sure no one attacks from above, you should hide in trees, on top of building, or window seals. But I don’t want any of you to ever touch the ground. More demons touch the ground than above which means the ones that do will find any opening they can to get into the school.” Diamond ordered. 

The sixs girls nodded before walking off to go stretch and get ready for flight.

“Next group is Komi, Konoha, Semi, Goshiki, and Sarukiu,” Zenna said proudly, “I thought it would be a good idea to have five hot headed and excited members in a group. With this kind of tension in a group of boys you five will be able to drag out hiding demons and demolish them.”

“Now this group was made as an all out group, anything goes for you guys so we want you to bring out that strong, pent up power of yours. We need demons to fear you, not want you.” Chloe added.

“But try not to destroy anything, so don’t get to unruly.” added Diamond.

“As for our last group, Akaashi, Bokuto, Shirabou, Yamagata, and Ohira,” sadi diamond, who was happy all of this was finally over.

“As like the last group, this will also be a whatever goes group. Only this group will also go around helping other groups if needed. There are some of you that I fine with fighting alone, but with a few of you I need you to stay together, or with someone else at all times.” said Chloe.

“And to all groups, I want you guys to be careful, these monsters are just as powerful, or more as you guys. So whatever you do stay with your mate or partner. With a combined partnership a demon can’t break you or control you, so stick with your group. And if your not in the last two groups don’t try to go all out, we did that for a special reason.” Zenna warned the groups.

“What was the special reason?” asked Semi.

“You’ll see when the war starts.” Zenna smiled evilly.

“Okay, that’s enough from you.” Lunna said pulling the red head away from the boys.

Suddenly a white light flashed in front of the double doors, blinding the majority of the boys that looked at it.

“Now who’s ready for a little practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for that awesome cliffhanger. XD So how did you guys like the chapter, was it good, bad, or great??????? Leave Kudo's comment and I'll see you guys around soon.


End file.
